


Howling at the moon ~ Alpha!Erwin Smith X OC (Luna Blakesley)

by LarxeneSanguin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Beta Mike Zacharias, Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hate to Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love/Hate, Mates, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarxeneSanguin/pseuds/LarxeneSanguin
Summary: Luna always found herself a normal woman, with caring parents, a normal job and normal friends. Everything perfect in her own normal world.Creatures like werewolf's and vampires are just stuff for nighttime stories her mom used to tell. That hasn´t changed until now.That's until a stranger suddenly appears in her life.With a strange aura surrounding him, he seems to follow her every step.All his tries to get closer to her were turned down multiple times and Luna already feared he might stalk her.A sudden job offer to her father forces her to cut ties with her home, friends and everything she´d known until then, but with the good thought in mind to leave her possible stalker behind by moving to another country.***After years trying every unbonded female that roamed his territory, he was tired of fucking around.But one day, after a scarf was brought to him by the wind, together with an an amazing smell, he knew he´d found her!Erwin Smith, the damn sexy alpha of the biggest and most powerful pack the states has ever seen and CEO of the biggest company in Paradis City, had finally found his fated mate, and he wasn't willing to let her go.And his hunt has just begun
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 18
Kudos: 49





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear lovelies!  
> Welcome to another one of my Attack on Titan fanfictions. This one will be about Erwin Smith and an OC of mine, Luna Blakesley.
> 
> This story is also a little premiere for me, because it will be a werewolf-story from the omegaverse. I felt the need to write it with Alpha!Erwin so damn much, that I couldnt hold back!  
> Since this is my first try in this universe, there might, and WILL be some things that you wouldnt expect from such a story.
> 
> I dont want this to be a story that contains any sort of sexual abuse, rape (or other kinds of forced sexual acts), and degrading of women. And Erwin definitely wont be the type of Alpha to force a woman to such things or make his woman feel uncomfortable, insecure or so. There will be no Alpha/Omega relationship like you might know from other A/B/O stories, since this isnt my intention with this.  
> No pure instinct-drivem beasts that just fuck their omegas to reproduce without mercy. No no no....
> 
> I also decided to give Erwin a brother in this story, which is named Robert Smith. You will get to know him and learn how he looks like by the time ;) He's definitely not less handsome than his big bro!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy the ride

"Get out. I'm done with you, " he growled in a deep, smoky voice. He sounded like he'd been drinking all night, partying, or screaming his soul out, but this was his normal voice. A voice that could melt every woman around like ice in the summer sun.

"But we had such a wonderful night, so many wonderful hours. You can't tell me that it meant nothing to you. The way you talked to me, what you said to me, how you looked at me ... I felt the connection between us. There is something, I know it! " The blonde, petite woman he had let come for that night was getting annoying.  
He was used to having a new playmate come and go every week or every night. He would bend and shape her until she was completely at his will, that were his rules of the game. And everybody, without exception, played along, without contradictions.

Because HE was the alpha, the undisputed leader of the largest and strongest pack the states have ever seen, ruler of the entire west coast and head of Paradis City. He was also CEO of the largest investment company that spanned half the world. His contacts were wide, his opinion was worth their weight in gold and he had actually spent the rest of his life on money.

He was powerful, respected, the whole world was at his feet. He could have everything he wanted, cars, houses, jewelry, arts, yachts ... women. All he had to do was say a word and whatever his heart desired was his.

Every unbonded woman in this city was in love with him, no one coult ignore him.  
No matter if human or werewolf, everyone turned their head and followed him with their stares. Males with begrudging ackowledgement, some with admiration, and females with lust, desire and unhidden invitation. And he took them ALL into his bed.

Being born into a rich, powerful family has many advantages, no question, but it also has its dark side. Like now...  
He had happened to see this woman walking past him on the street, her smell did it to him and, as expected, she was not averse. Why too?  
Who would dare to oppose the alphas command? Also miss a chance to spend a night with him.

He had become a living legend among his peers. He was not only rich and respected, but also powerful, strong, feared. His body was modeled to perfection. Shaped over years of hard work with weights and fights.  
Ahh... the good old days when he was a youngster and had taken on every challenge for the alphas position. Everyone who dared to challenge him lost his cheeky grin, and sometimes even the head attached to it, within less than 20 minutes. With every defeated rival, with every dead body that laid at his feet by the end of the duel, his strength, self-confidence, respect, and what he reveled in the most, the fear, had grown. His reputation to be a bloodthirsty, insensitive, merciless and power-hungry werewolf quickly spread beyond the borders of his territory and within a few years, everyone knew who he was.  
  
Erwin Smith, the alpha of the Titan Pack.  
  
Every man and every wolf in his pack was as strong as 3 of his kind at once, the women give birth to strong offspring, and even female warriors in the ranks of his guards and soldiers were not uncommon. He had built an empire capable of withstanding any danger, and he was damn proud of it.

His brother, Robert Smith, was also an alpha. He commanded the Eldian pack that was also part of this city, so as a few other strong packs that form a strong ring of protection around the citys center, Erwins turf. All together they formed a closed, united realm, although they were different packs. It's just like the eternal battle between the west coast and the east coast.  
The Titan pack, or the Titans in short, so as the Scouting Moon Pack and the Blood Moon Pack were the three biggest in this city, and the three essential pillars that kept this big ass town in function. Of course the alphas of all these packs dont get along very well, and a stable, yet crumbling contract of peace was keeping each other from ripping their throats open. Erwin needed all three main packs in function. Banks, malls, companies of all kinds, from the highest skyscraper to the smallest snack bar; everything relied on the work and these three big packs.

The Garrison Pack, Marleyan Pack and the Eldian Pack were the smaller ones, but not less important. They mostly are responsible for the soldiers and the guards training and education, so the were indispensible.

There were fights and arguments every day, but nothing serious he had to deal with. Its normal for packs to fight, to compete over territories and to dislike each other. The last war of clans was long ago, but that doesnt mean that a new one wont show up in the future.  
The wolves and humans of the packs that allied with each other were allowed to come and go as they please.

And even though Robert and Erwin were both alphas, born to rule, born to fight and to compete, to dominate, they still remained brothers, and blood is thicker than water.

Erwin could always rely on Robert and vice versa. If someone ever needed advice, which of course should never be made public, because the alpha ALWAYS knew everything and never showed weakness, he knew he could rely on Robert and count on his honest opinion.  
Robert was ... unlike Erwin, as is so often the case with brothers. While Erwin was the brutal fighter who first struck and then asked questions, Robert was of a more level-headed nature. He thought first before doing anything, weighed all the pros and cons before making a decision, was compliant, merciful even so when it came to asserting his point of view and making a decision, then Robert would strike with great, unknown hardship.  
He would move like a force of nature and only stop when he had reached his goal.  
Robert was as deadly and thirsty for power as he was, only their methods differed.

Sometimes Erwin envied these qualities, but he knew that was silly. In the end, they were still brothers who grew even closer after the death of their parents and fought their way to the top together. Robert left Erwin with the lion's share of the city, their common heritage, and was content with the neighboring pack, knowing that he couldn't hold Erwin 's feet either in battle or in leadership when it came to running an entire damn city.

Yes, Erwin was undoubtedly one of the most powerful of his kind, and he enjoyed it. Nobody dared to oppose his command, nobody ever questioned his power, position or decision. Nobody. Because what the alpha says, is law.

And now that position had put him in an uncomfortable situation again. He had brought in an omega she-wolf, the heat of which came over her as soon as she walked into his huge penthouse that was perched hundreds of meters above the city, that was literally at his feet.  
But the lust, excitement and ecstasy were short-lived.

A few hours after the heat had overwhelmed her, after he had taken her several times in every corner, on every piece of furniture in his apartment, he had lost his interest.  
The first rays of the rising sun on the horizon heralded the end of the night and the end of his affair. Because that was it; a one-night stand, nothing more.

Erwin had spent years taking any woman he liked, when he wanted, where he wanted until he earned the title of a playboy, but he didn't care.  
The press and the gossip rags needed something to report on after all, but one day a headline caught his eye:

_"New playmate kicket into the curb - when will Alpha find its fated mate?" _

That was not so long ago, and that one line changed something in his thinking. He had scarcely given any thought to looking for a mate who would stay with him for the rest of their life and belonged only to him.  
The more time passed without a sign from his fated mate, the more Erwin became aware that he was no longer interested in this life, this lifestyle. A new woman every night, a new, crying face every morning when he asked her out to never come back.

He was tired of it.

Even Erwin couldn't ignore how his pack tore his mouth over him that he didn't have a mate yet. For a man, an alpha, in his mid-30s, it was unusual, if not disliked, that he still had no partner, no queen, no Luna by his side.  
Of course, no one would dare to say this straight to his face, except for his beta Levi Ackerman.  
Levi had a blunt, almost outrageous way of naming things as they are without talking nicely or around the bush. Erwin liked this kind of thinking on him, this blunt, cheeky, and monotonous thing that seemed to be in his blood.

Levi and Erwin had gone to high school together. Erwin was a few years older than him and was about to graduate, but this calm, young man had piqued Erwin's interest.  
Levi had never hidden his lack of interest in Erwin's rank, had never thrown himself into the dust and begged that he should pay attention to him, no.  
Instead, he just shrugged and muttered a muffled "I don't care who you are."  
Erwin should have been furious at him. Anyone else would have been hospitalized for this insolence towards the future alpha of the city, but Erwin burst out laughing instead.  
Levi and Erwin had become good friends since that day, and later, he made Levi his beta. His best decision so far.

  
Levi was the calm, level-headed part he needed to keep himself sane when it was hectic and chaotic again at the headquarters of the pack and also his big company.  
Levi has the rare peculiarity to keep his cool and always seemed to know exactly what needs to be done. A valuable property, as Erwin has determined several times to date.

Erwin likes to remember their first fight together. A pack of outsiders, intruders, had dared to cross the border to his realm. His spies were quick to tell him, but Erwin reacted even faster. In a matter of hours he had assembled a combat force, his brother on his right and Levi on his left. Opposite them was a huge pack of outcasts, rogues, almost 50 werewolves, growling, crouching, ready to attack.  
But it didn't take an hour for the attack to be fully repelled. Over half of the rogues had been killed, their bodies placed in the woods along the border as a warning, away from the eyes of curious humana, but visible to those who dared to roam the area as wolves.

It was only thanks to Levi that this victory was possible to such an extent, due to his level-headed manner and his enormous fighting strength, not to mention his huge, impressive wolf, who towered over Erwin's own by well over a head.

Erwin found it amusing that Levi's werewolf was so huge compared to his rather small human size, but Erwin learned early that those who made the mistake of underestimating Levi quickly found themselves with their faces in the dirt. Sometimes with only one arm.

Levi was also the only one in his pack with whom Erwin was willing to have serious, and sometimes noisy, discussions, especially when they served the safety of his city.  
Levi's big, decisive advantage was that he knew exactly where his limits were.  
He knew how far he could go, how far he could irritate Erwin, when, and above all, how often he could growl back before Erwin lost his temper.  
And he knew when to talk to him as a friend and when to talk to his alpha as the beta.

Yes, Levi was a great fit in Erwin's regime.

"Erwin? Dearest, are you listening to me at all? ", asked the little blonde as she straightened up to sit sideways on her narrow thighs, her legs bent seductively while she held the duvet in front of her small breasts with little effort.  
With an annoyed growl, Erwin turned away, sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair as he looked back over the past few hours with the woman whose name he didn't even know.  
Here and now, in the growing light of the day when the city was slowly coming to life, he became aware of what his "prey" looked like today, and Erwin was scared of himself.  
Since when had he developed a lolita fetish?

Given the young woman's small, narrow and weak stature, it is a miracle that she survived the previous night. Erwin was a ... passionate, and sometimes rough lover, but he can't remember that a woman ever complained. He saw the bruises, the scratches and bites the next morning, but everyone always said they enjoyed it.

"Didn't I say you should go? We had our fun and that's it. You are not the one I am looking for. You are free to clean yourself and get dressed, but in 30 minutes I don't want to see you here anymore. I won't say it again. " Erwin's mood got worse by the minute, and if this woman won't leave soon, he'd have to ask Levi to clean his penthouse from her blood. The little fucker has a clean freak like no other ...

"B-but Erwin ..."

"ENOUGH! GET OUT!" He roared as he stood up in a blink of an eye and looked down at the trembling creature with a lust for murder as if she was his next meal. He wanted to avoid using the alpha voice, enforce his authority in voice and mentally so that it was ensured that the human being AND the wolf understood who he was dealing with. No one opposed the alpha, no one questioned the alpha's voice when it echoed to the deepest depths of the mind, a voice that connected him with all of his pack members so that everyone immediately knew who was standing in front of him, a voice that demanded unconditional loyalty and submission. Without exception.

"Y-yes, my alpha. Immediately, my alpha, " she stammered and jumped out of bed, her voice trembling and contorted with fear. There was nothing left of the lusty and lovely sounds of last night. She hurriedly gathered up her scattered clothes that fell to Erwin's lust and impatience before storming out of the penthouse with her high heels under her arm. He heard her miserable whimpers, her silent sobs as the door slammed into the frame behind her as her bare feet patted across the cold marble floor.  
Then, she was gone, the distant ringing of the elevator heralded the end of this annoying event.

Erwin sighed heavily as he strolled slowly into the kitchen, where, still naked in all his glory, he pressed the button on his DeLongi coffee machine for a strong, black coffee, which he definitely needed this morning.  
When the humming and grinding of the machine stopped, he grabbed the XXL cup and went outside to his balcony.  
The slightly fresh morning air was good for him and helped him clear his head. A light breeze played around his blond hair, which must look like a haystack after last night.  
Erwin took a long sip of his coffee and rested his elbows on the parapet as he gazed over his city. He had created his own refugee high above the roofs of his city, where there was only him and his thoughts. Nobody would ever see him up here if he trudged naked across the balcony while life slowly awoke beneath him. A new day, a new opportunity, he thought, but in truth Erwin was getting tired of it all.

He was tired of living up to his reputation as a playboy, he was tired of waking up with a foreign woman next to him every morning and he was tired of pretending that they mean something to him. He wanted to have the One next to him, the One that would be there when he needs someone to talk to, the One that all bound men say is the most important thing in their life and for whom they would do anything.

That was what Erwin wanted: a real partner, a mate, who took him not only because he is alpha, but because she wanted him as a man, as a person, as a wolf. But where should he look for her?  
He had had almost every unbonded woman in this city on his mattress, he had tried them all, and none had that certain something that made him addictive, that kept asking him for more.

Erwin sighed again and scratched the back of his neck before taking another sip of the black elixir of life. He was at a loss.  
For the first time in his life Erwin didn't know what to do. He was a strategist, able to predict battles, wars, and then act and delegate accordingly, but in this battle he was at a loss. How was he going to find a single woman who would want to spend the rest of her life with him?

He couldn't and didn't want to go to his brother. Although he had already found his fated mate, a tall, slender, but powerful brunette named Erica, Erwin refrained from asking him for advice. He once asked him how Robert knew she was the right one, but he only replied: "You'll know. If she stands in front of you, if you smell her, you know it immediately. "

That was even less helpful than unhelpful.

With another sigh, Erwin pushed himself off the parapet, about to turn and go back inside as he spotted something from the corner of his eye and that caught his interest.  
With a gentle breeze coming from the east, Erwin turned to the gracefully swirling object. A yellow piece of cloth danced in the wind meters away from his balcony, drifting as the wind played with the delicate cloth.  
Erwin instinctively reached out his arm, his hand wide open and ready to reach for it, although the cloth was so far away. His eyes followed the scarf, every little movement, curvature and swirl it made in the game of the wind, and Erwin found this spectacle strangely soothing and pleasant. He hadn't felt such calm in ages.

Another breeze caught the piece of cloth, made it dance higher, whirl around faster, drove it exactly in Erwin's direction as if an invisible force wanted it that way. Erwin stretched his arm out further, stared at the cloth in trance when it landed, as if by magic, exactly in his wide open hand. His fingers immediately closed tightly around the cloth, holding it to make sure it could never fly away again.

Erwin pulled his arm back in and examined the piece of cloth in his hand. It was soft as silk, the yellow was like the midday sun and a delicate floral pattern twisted on the sides. Maybe it was a scarf or bandana, and Erwin wondered how it might have gotten here. The woman who owned this beautiful piece was certainly desperately looking for it.

The wind had abated, but a little breeze rushed around the cloth while Erwin clutched it tightly. A faint scent blew into his nose and Erwin froze.  
Did this scent come from the scarf? What had just happened to him? For a moment his wolf growled inside him, almost excited, restless, frenzied.  
His wolf drove him to absorb the scent again, urged him to hold the cloth in front of his nose and take a deep breath, and Erwin followed his wolf's call.

He gently led the scarf to his face, buried his nose deep in the soft folds before closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, sucked the scent deep into his lungs, when he suddenly froze in all actions.

**"MINE!"**

His eyes flung open from the shock as the growling voice of his wolf spoke up, together with thousands of lightnings that flashed through his body. His mind went crazy and all his thoughts somersaulted, so as his stomach. Erwin's grip on his mug became so firm and powerful that the handle broke and the cup fell to the floor with a loud shatter, the black, hot contents spread over the cold wooden planks and seeped into them.

**"MINE! MATE!"**

His wolf raged inside him like a starved predator in his cage that was too small, almost driving him crazy when these words echoed deep in his mind. Over and over again until Erwin had to support himself on the parapet, trembling, the cloth clutched tightly in his hand.

"So that's it, brother? So that was what you meant by _'You'll know'_ , " Erwin muttered to himself as he realized what had just happened.  
He had bonded, found his fated mate without ever seeing or hearing her, but he didn't care. This fantastic scent that was inherent in this cloth, which was brought to him by the wind this early morning, a scent of clear water, fresh air and a hint of jasmine and citrus, the scent of freedom that every wolf, without exception, craved, it made Erwin crazy with desire!  
He had to find her! Immediately! Had to find the mistress of this bandana and make her his.  
Nobody would stop him or stand between him and his mate, or he would pay for it with his life.  
He would protect her from all harm, would love her like no one else, would take her, fuck her like no one else could, show her his world, let her be part of it while she would become his whole world.

Yes ... that was all he wanted and everything he could think of.

Erwin almost tripped over his own feet as he ran back into his huge penthouse, one hand still holding the cloth as he reached for his cell phone, which laid on his bedside table.  
Burning with desire and impatience, he typed the number frantically, legs rocking restlessly as the call went out before it was finally accepted.

"Erwin? What the hell ... Do you have any idea what time it is? " growled a sleepy, drowsy voice from the other side. Robert wasn't an early bird, but Erwin couldn't care less.

"Stop the shit and wake up! I need Mike right now! "

"Can't this wait a little? Whatever it is, I'm sure it can- "

"No, it can't! Send him here instantly. Or stop! ... you know what? I come over myself. I'll be there in 10 minutes. Make sure everything is ready by then, " Erwin ordered in a serious and determined voice.

"Whoawhoawhoa! Now calm down, big one! How long has it been that you'd been coming personally after you have ordered something? An emergency?" Robert sounded worried about his brother's unusual behavior.

"I'll explain it in detail when I'm there. But ... I think I have found my fated mate ... "Erwin admitted, hand shaking as he stared at the cloth in his hand. The other side of the phone suddenly fell silent. A deep, long inhale was all that could be heard until Robert broke the silence again.

"All right. I prepare everything. See you soon."

"See ya." And then Erwin hung up, threw the cell phone on the bed and quickly got dressed, the yellow, fragrant cloth always in his hand.


	2. Just your regular woman next door

“All right, ladies. Raise the cups! To a successful and hopefully thrashing-free shift! Cheers! ”  
The glasses clinked as the 6 women toasted the night ahead.  
It was 9:30 in the evening, and soon the gates of one of the city's best known and most questionable clubs would open. 'The Den'.  
When the boss Jessica, or Jess, as she was called here in the club, opened the shop for 5 years, nobody had expected that this bar would hit like a bomb.  
  
The bar would open its gates 5 days a week, but there was not a single day that did not create meter long queues outside. Mostly men, of course, since the club boasted to employ the 6 hottest and most beautiful women in town, and it was true.  
But women were also not uncommon in the audience.  
Everyone who came here wanted only one thing: drinking, celebrating and more drinking.  
Because that was the task of 4 of the 6 employees here: serving drinks en mass and spreading a good mood by flirting, drinking with every willing customer and dancing sparsely dressed on the large bar counter to rhythmic and loud party music.  
  
Yes, this was Luna's workplace and she loved it more than anything!  
  
Luna started working here about 3 years ago and she didn't regret a single second. On the evening of her first working day, she knew that this was her place!  
Jess liked Luna from the first moment and both women got along straight away, even though there were worlds and years between them. What connected them was the preference for swears and the urge to use them.  
  
It took Luna a little longer to warm up with the other girls, but it was worth the effort. Although every one of them had an absolute crack in their shell, but Luna would prefer every one of these women to winning the lottery.  
  
Sure, they all could be real bitches, but ultimately they held together, no matter what comes. And after Luna was promoted to deputy managing director after only half a year, they all accepted without reservation.  
Luna had been noticed from the start because of her assertiveness and mental strength; the main reasons why Jess made her her substitute when she wasn't there. In addition, Luna brought 3 other properties that were indispensable in this establishment: the drinking-resistant battle liver of a Russian, the stamina of a marathon runner and the sex-appeal and charisma of a Miss World.  
  
Because she needed these skills more than anything else in the job she was doing: five nights a week fussing around with drunk and horny guys, keeping them at distance and making sure that their greedy hands don't get where they don´t belong.  
Luna quickly learned to assert herself in this small but rough world of the bar, with both words and fists.  
Her bouncer, Jeffrey, but everyone just called him Bobo, was a big, strong man, a little too much around the middle, but strong like at least 10 oxen. It happened that Bobo failed to get to help in time, and then the girls had to help themselves. Luna had taken on this task very conscientiously and very loudly when she kicked out the ass of a drunk wannabe banker for the first time. The next morning she had heard that he was picket up 2 blocks away by the police, with a black eye, broken nose, and piss-wet pants, while he molested a group of prostitutes.  
  
Since that day, Luna has been indispensable for Jess and the bar. And for Bobo as additional security for the ladies.

“Alright, ladies. Are you all in your role? If not, you better hurry up! Falling out of your roll will not be tolerated, not even with blood for alcohol! ” roared Jess throughout the shop, 10 minutes before the doors would open. Their favorite joke in here, since everyone who comes here ends up with more alcohol in their system than blood.  
  
Every girl who started to work here and was considered suitable by Jess was given a contract, the tip of the whole evening and a role that she had to play as long as everyone was inside these walls after the first successful evening.  
Luna had looked confused at first when Jess told her that, while she was inside the bar, she was the black-haired beauty from the country, whose parents had taken it to the monastery because it could not be tamed and she was only to be entrusted to God. The little innocent virgin who one day got tired of dancing to other´s music and fled the monastery at night to try her luck in the big city.

Yes ... that was Luna's role, along with her new name: Lulu.  
  
She thought it was stupid, to be honest, but the longer she worked here, the more she was convinced of the need for this measure. It was for the safety of girl outside the bar, in case the lovelorn and drunken idiot should come up with stupid ideas.  
When she got that term, Luna no longer had any problems playing her role. It was just a stupid coincedence that not everything about this crazy story was invented. Luna carried a big and embarrassing secret with her: She indeed was still a virgin.  
  
It was really embarrassing to be a virgin at the age of 25, but Luna had her reasons.  
You'd think a young woman who looked like her would take one or two man after another home with her every night. Let's face it: Luna was sexy and hot as hellfire, and she knew it.  
Long, wavy black hair that shone like silk, ice-blue eyes that captivated everyone who only looked at her, a figure like an athlete; slim but strong, wide hips and a round, firm ass, narrow waist and tits like a porn star, an inviting and delicious D-cup, firm and soft at the same time, round and well-shaped like ripe apples.

Yes, Luna was indeed a sex beast. Or at least that was what everyone should believe.  
  
If she wanted to, Luna could have 10 men on each finger, but nothing was further from her.  
The truth was as simple as it was cheesy: Luna wanted to give her innocence to the man she loved from the bottom of her heart.  
It was more than atypical for a woman to think that way, especially nowadays when everyone is so open and easy with sex and apparently everyone could do it with anyone, anywhere. She was not prudish or reserved when it comes to sex, she really wasn't, but her principles were sacred to her and she fervently defended them.  
Luna figured out very early that the first time was something special and should therefore be treated as such.  
Her innocence only existed once, there was never a second chance, and there was never another attempt. The first time is a gift and should be shared with the person you really love and who you deeply trust.  
After all, you open up your most intimate places to that person, you make yourself vulnerable, vulnerable like never before, and you shouldn't just waste that. So Luna valued her innocence very much.  
The problem was just gthe lying ...  
  
Everyone in her small circle of friends thought that she made out with everyone who came into her crosshairs, including her mother. Oh god, if your own mother thinks something like that about you, plus: if the mother is also a terrible gossip girl, it is hard to beat the embarrassment.  
She loved her parents, no question about tjhat, but sometimes Luna felt like she was adopted because she was so different from them, but which young person, especially women, dont think this way, right?  
  
That she had to tell her mother, her friends AND her colleagues that she had an excessive sex life gnawed at her conscience. Luna may be direct, dominant and bold, a textbook example of an extrovert, but she also had a side that no one else knew.

When she was alone, she could be what she really wanted to be. She could let go, relax, allow herself to be weak and cry if necessary.  
The hard, stressful job, the annoying parents and the judgmental comments of her friends, all of this drained strength and exhausted her. More than she was willing to admit.  
She had never shown any weakness, was always the strong, reliable and courageous Luna that everyone knew. No one suspected the little, innocent and vulnerable girl behind the mask, and that was a good.  
It was important to some people to have a part of themselves that remains part of their private lives, and Luna was such a person.  
  
“All right, ladies. It starts in five, four, three ... ” Jess started the nightly countdown before pulling open the doors to her kingdom to let in the hordes of thirsty and party-loving guests. Outside, the first candidates were already queuing, shouting, singing, dancing themselves ready before going to the real party. A few seconds and the madness can begin, and Luna couldn't wait!  
  
"Two, one!" Jess unlocked the double-sided door and immediately, the masses of guests streamed in, pushing inside like herds of females for summer sales. The first insults could already be heard, from 'asshole' to 'motherfucker', everything was there.  
Jess had taken time to get away from the crowds that were still pouring into the bar like there was no tomorrow. The seats directly in front of the counter were the most popular. Understandable, considering the live dancing shows of the girls in contradiction to overpriced alcohol; the moments when it was Luna’s turn to jump on the counter, kick away bottles and glasses in her way to start dancing and singing, yes, singing.  
  
She was the only one of all the girls who managed to sing above this crowd of people who screamed and celebrated loud enough to drown out everyone else. Of course she had a microphone, but even then it was a herculean task.  
Luna loved to sing. She liked rock and metal the most because she had an extremely powerful voice, but when she was in the mood she could also smash a love song or two, but for now, the plan was to give the thirsty and party-loving guests their first drinks.  
  
“All right, you assholes! Listen to me carefully, because I will only say it once! ” Roared Jess as she jumped on the counter, armed with a megaphone to make sure EVERYONE heard her.  
“EY! I said "Shut up, you fucking wankers!" She roared again into her megaphone when nobody seemed to make the effort to listen, but now, after turning up the volume, various cell phones and loudspeakers squeaked and boomed, it suddenly became quiet.  
  
“Now that I have your attention, it's time to set the rules. Listen and follow them, otherwise your ass ends up outside on the street, is that clear?! Good! Rule number one: Looking: Yes! Touching: No! As soon as your dirty fingers land where they don't belong, I'll cut them off by myself! Rule number two: Cash is king! If you dont have any money, you can leave right away! And rule number three: HAVE FUN!” Collective cheers broke out as Jess announced the last rule. It's the same every night, but it's always fun to watch. Everyone reacted differently to Jess' direct and straightforward manner, but it was extremely amusing no matter how it ended.  
  
As soon as Jess had enjoyed the cheers and applause enough, she gave Lindsey, everyone's sweetheart inside and outside the bar, a sign, and the bar was immediately filled with loud music.  
'Black Sabbath - Headless Cross' was today's opening song, chosen by Luna herself and immediately the loud crowd jumped and danced while the first drinks were being served at the bar.

  
***  
  


Erwin could hardly concentrate properly. His thoughts revolved around his mate all day long, whom he had neither seen nor heard until now.  
He wiggled his legs impatiently under his desk, forcing himself to focus on his work. He would have preferred to search the city for her right away, even if he had to shift into a wolf, so he could search the streets faster, more effectively. It wasn't very welcome when you ran through the streets as a wolf, but sometimes it was unavoidable.  
But Erwin didn't give a damn shit. He would have done EVERYTHING to find her, kicked in every door, searched in every territory.  
  
He would not allow anything or anyone to stand in his way ... And yet, he was sitting here on his ass in his fine nappa leather armchair while Robert and Mike and some other members of his pack roamed the inner ring of the city, looking for Erwin's mate.  
Hours had passed (or was it minutes?) without a sign or interim report from Robert.  
His wolf was furious with impatience and unbridled desire to finally have her.  
He didn't know what she looked like, but if she looked half as good as she smelled, she was as beautiful as the moon goddess herself.  
  
Erwin put down his pen and sighed heavily as he rested his head in both hands, elbows on his huge mahogany desk. He massaged his temples to soothe the pounding headache that had been gripping him ever since he realized he had a fated mate.  
Every minute that he was not with her made the pain worse, and for that reason alone he had to find her quickly.  
  
He let his thoughts wander, tried to form a picture of her based on the wonderful scent that was etched deep into his memory.  
Full, sweeping curves that kindled his fire of passion, lips that he would kiss for the rest of her life, a body that he would worship and worship for the rest of his days.  
Great, almighty moon goddess; he had to make her his, he had to make her be forever, or he would die of longing!  
  
He would claim her, over and over again, all night long. And then again ... and then again. Erwins wolf howled at the thought of finally uniting with her, mating with her and fulfilling the unbreakable bond, marking his territory, marking her as his property, so that every goddamn wolf in this city knew who she belonged to.  
  
 **“Find her! We have to find her! Now! ”**  
  
His wolf growled in his head, a voice so deep, menacing and animalistic that any other, normal wolf would tremble in reverence.

"We will. As soon as Mike is back with the trail, we´ll leave,” Erwin replied telepathically to appease his wolf. It was sometimes hard to hold him back, especially when its an alpha after it had just bonded with his mate, but Erwin understood him too well. They were two sides of the same coin, and what happens to one affects the other. They are one, inseparable, and who else could understand his wolf better than Erwin?  
  
He hardly could stand sitting around doing nothing. He wanted to run out, search for her, for the one who would become his and satisfy his longing, his hunger.  
A loud, shattering roar, born from frustration, escaped his throat as he grabbed the paperweight from his desk to throw it against the wall, where it left a deep crack as the object itself shattered into a thousand shards.  
  
Erwin's secretary came rushing in seconds later, her face contorted with worry over the noise.  
  
“My alpha! Are you okay? I had heard her roar and I was afraid- ”  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
His voice echoed off the walls as he let his alpha voice run free. With a cry of horror, the secretary rushed back out of the huge office as the doors closed behind her.  
Erwin's mood got worse every minute the longer he was doomed to wait.  
  
"Fucking shit, how long should I wait here?!" Erwin jumped up from his armchair and ran up and down before the the huge glass front like the wild animal he was.  
A moment later his cell phone rang on the desk. He hastily turned and took hold of the vibrating piece of technology, the name 'Robert' glowing in large, white letters across the entire display.  
  
“Finally! Did you find her?! ”,he almost shouted into the phone.  
  
"Good evening to you too. Calm down, brother. I could hear you roaring from here. I'll be right there with Mike, and we'll tell you what we found out. ”  
  
“Don't tell me to calm down! Get your ass here!”  
  
Erwin hung up without waiting for an answer and threw his cell phone on the armchair in which he had been sitting before he continued to walk in circles; impatient, angry, frustrated. His nerves were raw. He had to have her, no matter the cost!  
  
Just five minutes later, the double door to Erwin's spacious office finally flew open, the warm, white light and the red, elegant carpet from the foyer made a strong contrast to the two giant figures who came in side by side, a scowl on their faces and leaving a scared, whimpering secretary behind.  
  
"And? Where is she?” Erwin asked as he fixed his eyes on Robert and Mike, a look so sinister and menacing that even the alpha's brother had to swallow hard as he stopped in his tracks. A pearl of sweat trickled down Robert's temple and slowly made its way down his cheek to his chin, through the short-trimmed, frizzy beard. Robert stood still like a statue, withstanding his brother's threatening and piercing gaze, not staggering or retreating, knowing Erwin would only get angrier if he avoided his gaze.  
As an alpha, he was allowed to meet Erwin at the same level, to look him straight in the eye, whereas Mike felt completely lost.  
  
Looking down in humility, body leaned slightly forward as a sign of submission. Although Mike and Erwin had known each other since childhood and were good friends, even if they had done a lot of nonsense and had fought together many battles, Mike hated nothing more than having to face his alpha brother, the unofficial king of this city, under such circumstances, but this was work, and Mike loved his job as Roberts beta, including many errands and other tasks for the 'King of Paradis City', like now.  
  
To a mere bystander, Mike would look like a normal werewolf; tall, muscular, strong, fast, hellishly handsome, but he had a gift that made him irreplaceable for Robert and Erwin alike: his incredible sense of smell.  
  
Mike's nose was a precision instrument, ten times more sensitive than the nose of a normal werewolf, and their sense of smell was already extremely sharp. It did not surprise him when Erwin rushed into Robert's office, a yellow cloth clutched tightly in his fist, and gave the order to find the owner of this piece. Mike had only wondered why he got this strange command, but he was smart enough not to ask. Robert did this and when Erwin revealed that this scarf belonged to his fated mate, Mike was all fired up.

Like every good wolf in a pack, he wanted his alpha to be fine and happy, and since Erwin was Roberts brother, it was even more important to Mike.  
Only a happy alpha, a well-balanced and clear thinking alpha, was a good alpha. If he won´t meet his partner soon, his mind would suffer, his leadership, his strength, his dominance would suffer, and it would have a serious impact on the whole city. Within a few days, everything would be out of balance, fights would break out uncontrollably, semi-strong wannabe-wolves would compete for supremacy, perhaps even challenging Erwin for his position. Or in short: it would be pure chaos.  
Everything depended on the wellbeing of theallpha, or the city would soon turn into an inferno.  
  
"Nothing." Robert replied, still withstanding his brother's intense stare.  
  
"Excuse me?" Erwin was almost certain that he had misheard that, but Robert was not known for joking around in such a situation.  
  
“We didn't find her, Erwin. We were in every part of the city, looked in every street with my soldiers and the best hunters, but nothing. Wherever this scarf came from, it doesn't come from this city.” Robert tried to remain clear and factual, speaking in a clear voice. He knew what Erwin was like. It was no different for himself when he first smelled the fragrance of Erika.   
He couldn't sleep for days, had a headache beyond tolerance, his wolf, his instincts went completely crazy. He was more animal than human that time, which means he had to stay calm at all costs in order to help Erwin best.  
  
"That is not an excuse! I gave you an easy task and you come back with empty hands! ”  
  
"Not quite, Erwin," Robert interrupted, raising his hand. Erwin locked eyes with his brother in a mixture of anger, curiosity and expectation. A dangerous mix, but fortunately Erwin remained calm, waiting for what his brother had to report.  
  
“It's true that she definitely doesn't live in the city, but just the moment when we were about to finish our search, at the far end of Paradis, Mike noticed a faint note of her smell in the wind. Coming from the east. ”  
  
"Good! So the search was not in vain. Good work. I'll take over from here. ” Finally a spark of hope for Erwin.  
  
“Wait Erwin! Even Mike said the smell was very weak! She could live anywhere on the other side of the states and you wouldn't know it exactly. You can't just go into the unknown without a plan,” Robert reasoned loudly, trying to get his brother to overthink, but Erwin was already in the process of telling his secretary over his office phone to cancel or postpone all meetings and other matters for the coming month.  
  
When he hung up again, he grabbed his jacket and was about to storm past his brother and Mike when a strong and firm hand on his chest held him back.  
  
“Remove your hand away, Robert. I won't say it again,” threatened Erwin in a deep, menacing voice. Erwin would never harm his brother, but if he saw his authority undermined, if anyone questioned his dominance, his leadership, he would make no prisoners.  
  
“Now wait, Erwin and listen to me for a moment. I know how you feel and it is far from me to stop you from looking for your mate, you know that very well. All I want from you are 5 minutes. ” Robert spoke slowly and calm, careful not to irritate his brother any more and to appeal to his usual keen mind.  
Robert lowered his hand that was holding Erwin back while looking into his brother's eyes to wait for his answer, and to Robert's relief, Erwin straightened up, took a deep breath and closed his eyes, giving in to his brother's request.  
  
"All right. Then speak. What's going through your mind?" Robert sighed in relief.

“Where do you want to start searching anyway? You only have one scarf and a direction. ”  
  
"And my nose, don't forget that."  
  
“Yes, that too, but what I mean is: the search could take weeks, maybe even months. You cannot leave the city as its leader for so long without taking precautions. ”  
  
In his hurry and following the urge of his wolf, Erwin had completely forgotten. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled in frustration as he slowly realized the scope of his rash actions.  
  
"All right then. I'll give you that. I´ll take a night shift today to make all the necessary preparations. Tomorrow morning at 8 am I want to see you and Mike right here again. Then I'll explain everything to you. Until then, I'll arrange everything. Anything else, brother?”  
  
“No, that was all. Thank you, Erwin.” Robert smiled contentedly at his brother and put his hand on Erwin´s shoulder. And Erwin smiled back, for the first time that day.  
Robert was the only one who had the gift of bringing Erwin back to his feet in such a situation, and for that he loved him.  
  
Erwin returned his brother's loving gesture and put his right hand on his shoulder before pulling him to his chest for a warm but somewhat crude man hug where both of them patted each other on the back.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Erwin. Don't forget to sleep. You will need your strength for the task ahead of you. ”  
  
“See you tomorrow, brother, and yes, I will. Do not worry." Robert and Mike bowed respectfully and then turned to leave the office. Erwin stayed behind with a lot of work and lots of ideas and plans in mind that wanted to be put into practice.


	3. The grand quest

It was a long, hard night for Erwin. Sleep was out of question and all his thoughts just centered around his partner, whom he had to find as quickly as possible.

He worked through the night, signed papers for his company, wrote emails to executives and business partners where, without going into details, he declared his absence for several weeks.

Erwin didn't know how long the search would take, at best a week or two, but he better was prepared for everything, so he took enough time to spend at least 2 months on the road.

Should he be back earlier, the better.

He couldn't wait to finally leave Paradis City for his big quest. It has been too long since he crossed the border to walk in the human world.

He knew the rules and laws, and as long as he stayed in the shadows and behaved inconspicuously and normally by human standards, he would have no trouble.

That was at least part 1 of his plan. Part 2 was to transfer his duties as head of the city, alpha of the Titan Pack and CEO of Smith Bros. Corp to Robert for the time Erwin was traveling.

Robert has been part of the company since its inception, although his duties were different from Erwin's, but he was confident that his brother would be able to do it. Levi would also be here as Erwin's beta to help, so as would Mike. There would be no lack of support.

Around 6 o'clock in the morning, Erwin was finally done, in more than one way. He was tired, hungry and in a bad mood for 24 hours by now.

Robert and Mike would come in two hours, which means that he would have enough time to organize something to eat. There was enough time for sleep later. His pounding headache wouldn't let him calm down anyway, so as the urging of his wolf or the burning sensation on his skin to finally be able to hold his partner, take her and make him his, forever.

But as much as Erwin hated it at the moment, no matter how much his stomach somersaulted and his brain dropped at the mere thought of sheathing his manhood into her sinful, hot body, he had to be patient.

Erwin had had a lot of time to think, and so the thought occurred to him that his chosen one might need some 'persuasion'. After all, he was the only one of them who was already bonded to the other and his partner didn't know about her luck yet.

Maybe she was human? Erwin didn't know, but if he was honest, it didn´t really matter. Wolves were able to bind themselves to humans and vice versa, Robert's partner was the best proof of this, but if Erwin's chosen one grew up in the human world, unaware of the other world that existed beside hers, Erwin's world, it would require a lot of work and patience to introduce her into the society of this city.

A task he would love to take! He would do anything for her. Anything!

He would protect her from any harm, always be there for her and love and treat her like the goddess she´d already become to him.

All Erwin had to do was find her and kindle her love and affection for him, which shouldn't be a big challenge.

All women were at Erwin's feet, every female in this city wanted him. He had so many lovers that he can say without shame he is a master in bed. Oh yes, and she would benefit from all of his partner's accumulated experience over the years and lead her to the highest peaks of lust, over and over again.

Just at the mere thought of taking his chosen one hard and rough and fucking her deep into the mattress, all of Erwin´s senses burned hot like hellfire. His blood boiled at the thought of touching her naked body where no other man would ever touch her. He imagined himself massaging her soft thighs before gripping her firm ass with both hands, imagining her sighing and gasping as he caressed her neck and collarbone with his lips and tongue alike. 

Erwin growled deeply as he gripped his growing erection with his entire hand, moving it back and forth to give his cock more freedom. He would love to continue his lewd fantasy, imagining in every detail how he would take her hard for the first time, but he couldn't afford such a distraction right now. He had to stay calm, keep his head clear and find her first before thinking about the next step. In addition, Erwin still had no idea what she looked like, but he knew about one thing for sure: Without a doubt, she was the most beautiful woman on earth, whether human or wolf.

With a frustrated groan, Erwin got up from his desk before sorting all the documents and carefully stacking them. Everything was prepared for Robert's time as CEO and all that was missing was his presence. Now it was time for Erwin to eat something. He slipped on his black jacket, which was designed to match his black suit with a red tie, and then loosely placed his large, dark brown coat over his shoulders before leaving the office.

At this time, the headquarters of his company was still empty, all that scurried through the gigantic skyscraper at this early hour was the cleaning staff and the security guards in the control room.

His expensive designer shoes tapped on the cold, dark tiles when he left his office and the elevator. In the huge, bright entrance hall everything was already prepared for the coming day, the lettering  _ 'Smith Bros. Investments' _ was the first thing visitors, customers and business partners would see when they entered the building. The name of his company was enthroned in large, golden letters over the large reception desk, where usually 4 receptionists would sit to welcome, register and provide information while they were doing their own work.

Erwin had never bothered to learn their names, nor had he seen them more than once.

Erwin had set up an iron rule for himself right from the start: Never hook up with employees!

That only causes problems and if a woman should actually be so bold, she could ruin his reputation, his company and his private life easily. Even if he would never allow that, it would still have a serious impact on his life. The media does not forgive anything when it comes to something like that.

“Sex Sells” was the standard in the entertainment industry.

All too often Erwin noticed the greedy and inviting looks of his female employees, and the goddess of the moon was his witness, he had been tempted to break his own rule more than once, especially when one of his many office workers or secretaries appeared in his office with a cup of coffee just to sit on his lap with a skirt that is far too short and black lace stockings.

It took a lot of effort and all his willpower to deny himself to a willing she-wolf, especially when they presented themselves to him that shamelessly. But the realization that they only wanted to use him for their personal benefit, not for fun or in the hope of bonding with him, all they wanted was prestige, his money and the privilege of being on the city´s own newspapers front page, bragging about having spent a night with the Alpha.

But that was far below Erwin´s dignity.

Not only because they were his employees, whom he had sworn to leave his teeth and claws off, but also that they believed he was so easy to get.

Erwin did not allow himself to be seduced, did not allow himself to be played with. He made the rules of the game, he alone!

He would never submit, never go down to their level, would never chase a pussy.

He could have them all if he wanted, he could shape them as he wanted, make them his own and take them whenever and wherever he wanted. Erwin did not have to accept “goods” that were presented to him so cheaply. There was no need to hunt, although his wolf, his deepest and most animal instinct, urged him to do it: to hunt, strike down, conquer, but he never had to. 

Erwin hadn't noticed it at first, but now he was sure that it was exactly what spoiled his desire to fuck around senselessly. The lack of thrill, the easy game, the possibility to have everything at any time ...

It was getting boring, monotonous, and more and more he was feeling deeply depressed. He tried to suffocate it in masses of alcohol and sex. Lots and lots of sex, but this only made it worse.

The realization that something was wrong with him, with the alpha, came to him last morning when the wind had brought him the yellow scarf. At that moment, everything became clear to him. How he has wasted his life just to feel the kick. A kick that got weaker and weaker with every new woman who ended up in his bed, but now that he was so fixated on finding the One without knowing a picture or the exact location to search for her: he felt more alive than ever!

Not only the overwhelming euphoria of finally finding his partner drove his wolf and himself to the brink of madness, no ...

The attraction of the unknown, the fact that neither knowing exactly where to look or what she looks like made all of his senses and instincts roar. His neck hair rose with excitement as he thought of going hunting for the next few hours, days even, for an indefinite period of time, with no aim or clue.

Erwin felt great! It was far too long ago that he had enjoyed the thrill of the hunt, for too long he had denied this pleasure and privilege, but that was over now.

As he walked down the street, his coat blowing lightly in the morning breeze when he was on his way to one of the few diners that were already open at this time, he was already thinking about tons of plans. Where to start searching, what he needed and how to travel. At first, he thought about just packing a simple shoulder bag with a toothbrush and a purse full of money and roaming the country from dusk till dawn in his wolf form, his nose constantly in action so that he wouldn´t miss the slightest nuance of the smell that drove him crazy.

But he rejected this thought when he realized that he would most likely take his partner with him as soon as he found her. If she was actually human, which wasn't 100% impossible, there was no way for her to keep up with him, and he didn't want to expect his beloved to ride an unknown long-distance on the back of an oversized wolf, even though he probably would have enjoyed this time more than anything.

So he decided to take a car from his huge collection. Erwin had already opted for his black Porsche Cayenne. Fast, sturdy and spacious, so that his love could take a large part of their belongings with her before he takes all the steps to bring the rest of her belongings to his city.

Even though he was aware that the search could take several weeks or months, Erwin was full of ambition and self-confidence. He was more than sure to find her quickly and bring her here, to his home, his kingdom, and here he would make her his partner, his queen, his Luna! The highest position you can have as a woman in a wolf pack, besides that of the alpha, of course.

After enjoying an extensive breakfast of fried eggs, bacon and muffins in the small diner, completely ignoring the curious looks respectful distance and reactions of the other people present, as if they didn't exist for him, Erwin was back in his office at the 49th floor of his skyscraper, the headquarters of his company, the clan house and the place for meetings with all other alphas. In a few minutes, Robert, Levi, and Mike would come in through the big double-sided door and take his orders before he would go on his journey.

With a clear mind, calm posture and a goal in mind, Erwin leaned back in his armchair, arms crossed in front of his chest as he gathered strength for his mission with his eyes closed. His wolf and he were synchronized perfectly, both focused on the goal ahead of them, a low and excited growl in his subconscious always warning him that he was ready at all times, no matter what.

Not much longer...

** knock knock knock **

"Come in." Erwin didn't realize that he had dozed off for a moment when the knock made him jolt up from the little nap. The lack of sleep took its toll on him, but it would not stop him.

The doors opened and inside marched those whose arrival Erwin had impatiently awaited.

Robert marched ahead as his brother and alpha of two packs for the next few weeks, right behind him Mike, his beta, and last but not least, Levi, Erwin's beta, right hand and most loyal friend he´d ever had, albeit with dubious manners.

When all three men came to a stop in front of his desk, amusingly descending in height, starting with Mike and ending with Levi, Erwin also rose to his full size. As soon as he stood, eyes clear and open, the three guests bowed in awe before him in greeting and as a sign of submission. Erwin returned the greeting with a respectful lowering of the head, only slightly bending his back. After the greeting, Erwin instructed his guests to sit down, and all four went to the right corner of the office, where a large, comfortable couch, an armchair, and a glass table were waiting for highly decorated guests. The gigantic glass front rose behind the couch, the city slowly awakening from its sleep many meters below them, but these four wolves were already wide awake.

"Good morning, and thank you for coming."

"Tch, spare us the courtesies and get to the point, Alpha," interrupted Levi and immediately got a shocked side glance from Mike, who was obviously not used to anyone speaking to Erwin Smith, the ruler of Paradis City, THAT impolitely. Robert already knew Levi's mannerisms inside out and found it quite refreshing that someone dared to dance out of line and meet Erwin in serious conversations at eye level. 

Admittedly: a dangerous character trait in the wrong circles, but fate wanted these two strong and mutual personalities to meet and learn to respect each other.

It was good for Erwin that someone, except Robert himself, made sure that his feet stayed on the ground.

Robert chuckled subtly in his hand and the situation became visibly uncomfortable for Mike. Levi and Erwin sat across from each other, both with a scowl and narrowed eyes, a sign of threat, while his alpha Robert thought it appropriate to laugh and not to worry about keeping his brother from ripping Levi´s throat open.

The tension in this huge office was so thick that it could have been easily cut with a knife. Mike felt his neck hair standing up as the tension rose as if small flashes of lightning were already twitching through the air, but then, without any warning, Erwin leaned back in the armchair with a long, loud sigh while he shook his head.

“Levi. Always so direct and brisk. The courtesies and etiquette must be respected after all, ”Erwin rebuked his beta, albeit weakly and without emphasis. Levi knew only too well that he could afford to meet his alpha in this way in this small, friendly group. Who, if not his brother, would understand what kind of relationship Erwin had with Levi? Only Mike felt a little lost in the unfamiliar and uncomfortable situation. He watched the situation with amazement and a little confusion until he could finally relax again. Only then, Mike's caution and will to fight died out. In Levi's opinion, Mike was more of an oversized teddy bear than a werewolf. He seriously wondered how such a gentle soul had made it to Robert Smith's beta and the top hunter and tracker. It was probably due to the surprisingly high level of intelligence and speed.

Yes, Mike Zacharias, Beta of Robert Smith and Alpha of the city's second-largest pack, was the fastest wolf the world had ever seen, apart from Levi himself, of course. Both men were glad and grateful that their territories and tasks were so far apart, although neither of them would ever admit it openly and aloud. They respected each other and their strength. If necessary, they could work and fight together in unity but if they were in the same pack they would end their friendship and peace. Fights for dominance and more power would fill every day´s schedule and neither of the two would ever settle for half, and would only stop when one of them had to back off with his tail stuck between their legs or lay dead on the ground.

After Robert had laughed enough and everyone had calmed down, Erwin started to explain the situation and his plan. Apart from a few questions from Robert for more details, the rather formal meeting was very one-sided.

Nobody interrupted Erwin while he was talking as quickly as he could without missing an important detail, not even Levi.

Robert had already expected that he would have to take over Erwin's tasks and had already prepared for it, just like Mike. Levi kept his opinion to himself and locked his gaze towards his alpha instead. His motives or thoughts: nobody knew them, and Levi was known for talking very little or telling anyone about his state of mind, neither verbally nor through facial expressions.

Erwin was brimming with zest for action when he suddenly got up in the middle of talking to walk up and down, gesturing wildly. This was not a meeting where he discussed ideas and waited for suggestions for improvement, this was a war council where he gave orders and delegated tasks, and Erwin tolerated no contradictions, not even from Robert.

It took Erwin two hours to assign everyone his duties and responsibilities during his absence, and when he was finally done and shortly afterwards Robert and Mike said goodbye to prepare themselves, closely followed by Levi, but when the former left the office, Levi closed the double door behind them, casually leaning against it with his back while he looked at Erwin intently.

Erwin had sensed that Levi had something to say. He had been far too quiet during the meeting, but Erwin was not in the mood for his snappy and direct comments. In his thoughts, Erwin was already inside his Porsche to head into the east to finally find his fated mate, only Levi was still in his way.

“What is it, Levi? Keep it short, I don't want to waste more time than necessary. ” Erwin spoke calmly, but the undertone contained such a deep command that it was usually enough to make it clear to Levi that Erwin was not in the mood for his antics.

"Tch. Did you actually listen to yourself, Erwin? You sounded like a lovelorn idiot. ”

"And? Do you have a problem with it?" Erwin's tone darkened as he turned, staring deeply and intently into the eyes of his beta as if looking for signs of challenge or deprivation of his dominance. Levi was probably the only wolf in the pack who had the courage to look his alpha straight in the eye.

Levi crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head a little, the familiar click of his tongue filling the large room.

"Problem? I find it strange that you are reacting like this. Yesterday you couldn't get the little blond slut into your bed fast enough and suddenly you found your fated mate? In addition, all this effort to hand over your position in the company and in the pack to Robert to then set off into the unknown, without any clue and only a scarf as a hint. Sorry, Erwin, but that's just ridiculous," Levi scoffed with a slight grin as if he thought the situation was a bad joke.

Erwin was losing his patience. As if his raging headache and restlessness weren't bad enough, then Levi, his beta, is coming and claims he is joking? Even if Erwin could see Levi's concern behind all this bitterness and sarcasm, concern about that his alpha was going on a big quest of uncertain magnitude and outcome.

Erwin turned away. He knew that Levi was partly right, that his worry was not entirely unfounded that the pack would suffer if the alpha was not there for an indefinite period, but Levi did not understand that Erwin had to do this.

All alphas had to find a partner to spend their lives with at some point, otherwise, their strength would slowly weaken and another, a stronger alpha would replace him. Levi just didn't know how Erwin felt right now. Everything was different this time ...

"I have taken note of your concern, Levi," Erwin replied as he turned around to face him again, his back straight as he slowly walked towards him. Erwin stopped when he was standing right before him, leaning forward to face his revolting beta. Erwin's aura pulsed with power as he stared at the much smaller man as if he was about to become his prey, his right arm resting on the dark wood of the door next to the small man´s shoulder to literally suffocate Levi under his muscular and imposing stature.

“But don't interfere in my private life. This is a warning. Understood, beta? ” Erwin's voice grew so deep it could be mistaken for the growling of a wild animal, and when he said the last word in his alpha voice, Levi bowed his head, avoiding the look of his alpha.

He had lost this fight ...

“Yes, my alpha. I trust your judgment. ” Levi replied sheepishly and Erwin nodded in satisfaction.

"Good. Then I expect you to take care of everything reliably and to support Robert equally. ”

"Of course, my Alpha."

Erwin gripped the door handle with his right hand, opened it and walked through without saying another word, leaving Levi behind. It was rare for Levi to adopt the wrong tone SO offensively, and if he does so, it was for good reason, but it was inappropriate in this case.

Levi was known to be one of the few male wolves that refused to bind, and so far Levi had made no move to find a partner. He thought that things like love, affection and other carnal desires were just a distraction, not to forget, unsanitary. That was even the main reason why he refused to have closer contact with humans or other wolves: because of his excessive cleanliness. Everything and everyone was a potential focus for bacteria and diseases of all kinds.

Erwin didn't mind that Levi wanted to be a lone wolf, no. What he did not like, however, was the unsightly habit of sticking his nose into other people's private lives and thought he had to lecture them. A habit Erwin was unable to break, no matter how hard he tried.

He banished the conversation with Levi from his head and concentrated again on what was really important right now: the search for his mate.

He took the elevator and moved to the top floor, his penthouse. It was extremely practical that his apartment was directly connected to his workplace. That spared him some time. Once at the top, Erwin entered an 8-digit code. A green light lit up and with a loud beep, the door to his private realm opened.

Without looking around, Erwin ran into his bedroom, which had been cleared of all traces of the previous night. He took a large suitcase and packed everything he thought he could use. Jeans, shirts, tee's, socks, toothbrush ... everything that was important. Erwin also took a new suit with him. When he will meet his partner, he wanted to make a perfect first impression. In addition, women always became weak when they saw a handsome man in a suit. So it was only to his advantage.

Erwin finished packing within 10 minutes. With quick and precise movements, he closed the case and immediately went to the elevator. His goal: the bottom floor.

From the 50th floor, it straight got down to the deep underground. Even lower than the underground car park for his employees. Erwin had his own private parking deck, exclusively for his impressive collection of expensive cars. Ferrari, Lamborghini, Porsche, Rolce Royce, Jaguar, Aston Martin, Mercedes, Audi, BMW ... he had them all.

After a few meters, Erwin already reached the Porsche Cayenne he had chosen for his search. After the suitcase was loaded onto the back seat, Erwin took his place behind the steering wheel, pressed the button to start the engine and as soon as the 340 HP machine let its deep growl sound, Erwin left the spacious underground car park as quickly as possible.

A turn of the key at the main gate separated him from the street, and as soon as the large metal gate was up, Erwin pushed the accelerator pedal to the limit and left the garage with screeching tires.

Once on the main street, after also evading a few other cars, Erwin took out the most important thing he would need on this journey from the inside pocket, and that had become his most valuable possession by now: the yellow scarf of his unknown mate.

He took a deep breath of the addictive scent and etched it deep into his brain stem before turning the steering wheel to follow the road into the unknown: eastward.


	4. Questionable living conditions

"Finally everyone is gone," groaned Luna after Jess finally locked the doors. Another successful shift without major incidents had ended. It was Friday at 7 o'clock in the early morning, the weekend, and therefore the two days with the highest sales were just around the corner.

Nothing that Jess and her crew of experienced and tough bartenders couldn't handle.

The tip from last night was impressive. Luna alone made $ 100 in the first 2 hours, and by the end of the shift, she had $ 430 in her pocket. Good night!

The salary for the hard work here was just the minimum, but what made this job so lucrative were the tips! Plus: you could have as much alcohol as you wanted. In a reasonable framework, of course.

For Luna alone, $ 2,000 was raised in addition to wages in a good month.

Jess and her girls had just finished removing the coarsest dirt and shards before the actual cleaning commando would move in as everyone went back to the lounge to change and freshen up the make-up.

"So ladies. Where are you going now? Josh's diner, as always? ”, asked Lindsey, who was the first to finish. With short hair that needs little care and a record of changing quickly, no wonder.

"Sure, of course! Never change a running system!”, roared Luna through the bar as Lindsey was already in the front of the party room. Jess and the girls made it their ritual to have breakfast together every morning after the gates to ' _The Den'_ bar closed. If you had a different daily routine than the rest of normal mankind you had to be creative to get your calories.

And so everyone went the 2 blocks until they reached their destination: _'Josh's Diner'._

The outside of the store looked a bit dilapidated: peeling paint, greasy windows from the outside and overflowing rubbish bins. But that was just the outer appearance.

As soon as you got over it and went in, you were really surprised by the cleanliness and order that prevailed in here.

Polished leatherette benches, freshly wiped tables with vinegar and lemon water, the floor was sparkling clean and the menu cards were free of kinks and laminated for better cleaning. And best of all: there wasn't a single piece of old chewing gum stuck under the tables and benches!

The owner was, as the name suggests, Josh Banks, and was now something of an honorary member of Jess' group. Every morning when the starved pack of wolves stormed his dinner, he boiled fresh coffee and preheated the stove so that his favorite girls could have a decent breakfast.

You may be wondering why the girls were called wolves. The explanation was simple:

That was Jess' idea. After all, their pub is called _'The Den'_ , and what kind of animal lives in a cave? Indeed: Wolves!

It was a fun and interesting gag and it was well-received by customers when the girls howled like wolves during their shows. It fueled the men with lust and adrenaline and brought everyone into a party mood, moreover, it was like a battle cry, and everyone could join in, even without intent.

So Luna resigned herself to being called a she-wolf for everyone inside and outside the bar. It was liberating to turn into Lulu in the evening, the wild she-wolf. To forget about being human and let go. Nowhere else could Luna do this except in her job, and she loved him even more for that.

Jess and her pack of hungry wolves took the direct route to their regular table in front of the counter, from where they had a good view into the kitchen. As soon as everyone was seated, Josh came out of the backroom.

“Well, if that's not my favorite pack! Good morning ladies! Have you had a successful hunt?”, he joked as he wiped his hands in a cloth. Josh wasn't exactly a dream man, short, fat, and bald with a three-day beard, but he has a heart made of gold.

“Well, what do you think, fat-boy? Every hunt by us is successful! And I didn't even have to blow someone!”, bragged Britney, the queen of all bitches, and the biggest disgrace in Jess's group. On the outside, she and Luna looked a bit alike, both with long, black hair and blue eyes, but that was all at first glance. Britney was taller than Luna, but also slimmer. Her tits were practically nonexistent and she was so thin that you could see her ribs.

What nobody understood was: How did she do that ?!

This woman can eat for a whole brigade and like a troll, but she just didn't gain weight.

It was a mystery to everyone. 

“Well, that's good to hear. Then, exceptionally, you sold yourself a little more expensive today, it seems,” replied Josh, walking around the counter with a big grin and already pulling out his writing pad to take our orders.

Everyone laughed at Josh's snappy comment and Britney played the offended Barbie again by turning away from him with her arms folded and pouting. What a diva ...

“But joking aside, ladies. I'm sure you are not here to bask in my shine and enjoy my jokes, am I?” Josh winked at everyone and grinned mischievously.

"How watchful you are, Josh. How do you always come up with that?” Britney replied again, with an audible, sarcastic undertone.

“It's enough now, Brit. Let it be,” Jess reprimanded her cheeky employee, who leaned back with a low growl and a very dramatic eye-roller and finally calmed down.

“So what can I serve you, ladies? The usual? Coffee for everyone and then the specialty of the house?"Josh asked around before his eyes locked on Luna, "And for my fiancee, of course, the extra special menu, right?"

“Pff. In your dreams, Josh. But yes, I'll take the same thing as always.”

“Ouch! My poor heart! What are you doing to me, my love? Always so cold and repellent ... ”Josh put both hands on his chest as if to pretend a heart attack. He may be a nice guy, but his way of flirting left a lot to be desired. Sometimes, when Luna was in the mood, she played along and drew a few incredulous looks. Some good, loose fun.

When the collective giggling stopped and Britney was done with leaving some nasty comments, Josh jotted down everything on his writing pad and headed for the kitchen. A little later you could hear the coffee machine grinding.

“So: why so dismissive of your “fiance” today, Luna? Don´t say you're newly in love? Ah! I know! You have acquired a toy-boy! You bitch!” Britney just couldn't help sprinkling more salt into the wound.

“Can't you even shut up once? I don't feel like joking today.” Luna was annoyed by Brit's attitude and her habit of broaching a subject again and again. Why you ask?

Out of boredom.

“Uhhh, that sounds very dark from you. In such a bad mood after such a successful evening. What's up Lu? Didn´t you got laid properly by the last guy you had?” Britney's stupid grin grew wider, but the ice under her feet grew thinner.

"If you don´t shut up your fucking mouth soon, I can recommend a good dentist." Luna threatened in a deep voice.

“Leave Lu alone, Britney. I bet she's still mad at you for losing her favorite scarf.” Sienna suddenly interfered, a fiery redhead with an equally hot temper, but a good friend. With Sienna, Luna always got along best from the whole group, perhaps because they have a similar sense of humor and the same taste for clothing.

“Pff. How can you be so bitchy about a stupid scarf? It's just a piece of cloth! It's available for $ 10 at every corner! I'll buy you a new one when you can stop tweaking.” Britney crossed her arms and braced herself casually on the table. She didn't take the situation seriously at all, Luna knew that.

"Big pardon!? Just a piece of cloth ?! You know very well that this scarf was damn important to me. I said to you three times, _'Take care as if your life depends on it.'_ And you stupid bonehead didn't do it!” Luna became so furious at Britney's lack of insight and stubborn stupidity. It was a miracle that the two of them had been together for three years without shredding each other into pieces.

“Man! I said I'm sorry! What more do you want? A curtsey !? I would recommend that your toy-boy puts more effort into it to fuck you properly! You are obnoxious!”

"All right, that's enough now!" Jess finally intervened and hit the table with her fist so hard that the salt shaker toppled over. Great ... even more bad luck.

“It was a rough night, for everyone, and empty stomachs don't make it better. But for fuck´s sake, calm your tits down! Or at least those who don't have one.” Jess felt the venomous glare from the side as she indirectly insulted Britney. Inwardly Luna was celebrating Christmas and Easter at once because Jess had stood by her side again and she couldn't hold back a triumphant grin.

“Drop that stupid grin, Luna. I know how important the scarf was to you and I'm sure Brit didn't do it on purpose. Right, Brit?” Jess turned her head slowly in Britney's direction, her voice deepening to underline the meaning of the last words. A tone that said, _'Don't say anything wrong now, or I'll rip your ass in half'._

Luckily, Brit knew how to interpret the meaning of subliminal messages. With a deep sigh, she leaned back against the bench.

“Listen, Lu. I'm really sorry and I swear it was not my intention. I had just washed it and wanted to hang it up for drying, but then the wind just blew it out of my hand. And jumping after a flying scarf from the 10th floor seemed a bit too much for me. Sorry.”

Luna sighed and massaged her temples and then her tired eyes. The scarf may not have been particularly valuable, but it was of great personal value. She got it from her grandma for her birthday shortly before she died. It was an heirloom, so to say, and Luna loved her grandma very much and deeply. Therefore, the loss of the scarf was all the more heartbreaking. The thought that her favorite trinket was laying in the dirt somewhere in the city or anywhere else made Luna's heart drop in sadness. It was actually partly her own fault. She just should never have given it away ...

"Yes, it´s okay. Forget about it. Can’t be changed anymore.” Luna finally gave up arguing with Britney. In the end, it didn't help anyone to get angry about things that couldn´t be changed anymore.

Luna felt the warm hands of Lindsey and Sienna on her shoulders to give her comfort. Not that they knew what the scarf meant to her, but what they understood was that it was very important, and that was enough.

The rest of the time Josh needed to cook their breakfast with his kitchen assistant Rebecca, was spent with replaying the last night, as they always did. It was more like a war council to discuss what they could do better next time, or on which guests should keep a close eye on. Important things that concerned everyone's safety. There were also some compliments made and talked about what was good that night, such as Luna´s last dance and singing performance. The song _'Highway to hell'_ is a perennial favorite in _'The Den'_ and opened the last night of partying, but what brought her tons of new fans last night and made even break a lot of hearts was _'Poker Face'_ from one of her favorite singers ' _Lady Gaga'._

Luna loved to perform songs from her and always performed with her whole body and soul, which you could hear and see with every tone and movement. One time when Luna put her whole heart into a song, everyone who listened to her was automatically carried away and captivated. It was impossible to overlook and ignore her then. The stage then belonged only to her, and the whole world listened and watched in awe.

It was no longer a secret that Luna played a major role in attracting new and old customers to the bar. In a way, she was something of a figurehead, but that was not important to her. The money was good, she had friends and good colleagues, more alcohol than she could ever drink and, above all, an enthusiastic audience that sometimes had to be rebuked bare-fisted.

“Make room, ladies! Breakfast is coming. ” Josh interrupted the now relaxed discussion and placed various plates and bowls around the table.

It was a strange picture: Jess, Britney, Lindsay, Sienna and Michelle, the last in the group that you rarely hear and see, had all ordered the same.

A large plate with 2 fried eggs, grilled mini sausages, bacon, pancakes, and a small side salad. Luna felt nauseous at the sight. All the dripping fat, the many calories ...

As soon as she watched all of this unfolding before her eyes, her stomach turned.

She couldn't eat anything so hearty and greasy for breakfast. She tried it once, but the toilet had been her best friend for 1 hour after that.

Luna needed something different to be happy in the morning, and that was exactly what was on the plate in front of her: a baked cereal tart with sweet fruits, a selection of pancakes and waffles, topped with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, maple syrup, and freshly cut banana and strawberries. As a little extra, Josh had spread a few chocolate chips over it. All that was needed to make Luna the happiest woman in the world. 

A sweet breakfast and she turns into a purring kitten.

"I know what makes my love happy," Josh said with a wink as he allowed himself to run a finger across her cheek. Just like her grandma always did to cheer her up. Luna didn't even notice the wide, happy smile that spread across her face.

"Thank you, baby. At least I can rely on my fiancee.” Finally, in a mood good enough to take part in their running gag, which of course immediately brought a grin to Josh's face, Luna found that the day wasn´t so bad after all. When everyone had their big mug of coffee and a shot of vodka on the house, Josh said goodbye with another wink. The diner slowly came to life little by little. Other customers arrived, regular customers who did the same as Jess's group of she-wolves, wanting to forget a busy night with a good coffee and something substantial to eat.

While Josh was taking care of the next guests, Jess started their last morning ritual. She raised the shot glass with clear vodka to toast the night away.

“Very well, my predators. A successful hunt is behind us and a new one will come soon. Let us eat and gather new strength to do it better next time. What are we?!"

“SHE-WOLVES! AWOOOOOOO!”, Everyone replied from one mouth and at a volume so loud, that the whole diner was filled with their howling. They emptied the vodka in one pull, slammed the glass on the table and then breakfast was officially opened.

***

An hour had passed after everyone had eaten and paid to finally make their way home. You couldn´t see it right away, but Luna was dead tired. Every night at _'The Den'_ is exhausting, but this time Luna felt that it was worse than usual. Maybe there was something in her bones. Maybe she was getting sick. She couldn't need that at all right now ...

She felt healthy, just very tired and drained. Whatever the reason was, Luna felt a change. As if something big was coming. She couldn't explain it any other way ...

After she got into the taxi, it took less than fifteen minutes to finally get where she wanted to be more than anything else, except for her bar. Her home.

Luna breathed the cold morning air deep into her lungs and exhaled everything in a loud sigh before walking up the narrow brick path to the front door.

The area in which Luna lived was picturesque. A beautiful house with a garden and pool, garage, a swing on a large tree in the front yard.

The street was lined with large green trees, their neighbors had similar houses and rarely made as much noise as Luna was used to.

In fact, the entire neighborhood here was completely the opposite of where she worked at night. Anyone who gets lost here in the quiet corner of the state Colorado would think it was copied from one of those old, cheesy American suburban films. Too perfect to be true.

But the beautiful house, which was obviously not cheap, the exclusive area - there was a big catch ...

“Luna! There you are, at last, dear! Your father and I were worried. ”

Luna flinched at the sound of her mother's bright, shrill voice and was already grimacing in annoyance.

Yes ... Luna lived with her parents. An awkward and embarrassing circumstance considering that Luna is already 26 years old.

She closed the door behind her and undressed before going into the kitchen, where her mother was making breakfast for herself and her father at this time.

"Good Morning. It took a little longer this time. Much to tidy up,” replied Luna as she walked through the open archway into the kitchen, where her mother, Stella Blakesley, was standing by the stove, searing something. So much fat for breakfast again ... 

“Oh, Luna. When will you finally search for a normal, a real job with fixed, regulated working hours? Your father and I worry so much every night whether you will ever come back in the morning,” said her mom in an exaggerated, dramatic voice.

Always the same topic when Luna came home from work. It is in the nature of every mother to criticize everything that her daughter does or does not do. In any case, Stella made no secret of the disdain for her daughter's job, no matter how much money it made.

“How many times should I tell you that I like doing the job? You know that I can be myself and nobody judges me for it. ”

_\- Quite different from here ...-_ she whispered at the end, but she knew that her mother had heard her anyway. Luckily, she avoided to argue more detailed about it. It had been a constant argument between them and over the years and they had learned to ignore certain sneaky little things.

It was no secret that Luna was often misunderstood by her parents, especially by her mother, but Luna kept telling herself that this is simply the difference in their generations. Back then you saw certain things differently than today, and so on ...

However, it was exactly those moments when Luna was convinced that she was adopted.

She loved her parents, no doubt! They were always there for her when she had problems and there was never a lack of moral support, it was just these little things that made everyday life sour like old milk.

Stella sighed and wiped her hands on her apron before turning to face her daughter. She gently put her two hands on her shoulders to invite her in a warm hug. Luna just couldn't help it and be too happy to oblige.

When her mother's warm hand gently stroked her back, Luna´s forehead laying on Stella's shoulder, she felt all the tension and stress of the past few hours leaving her body.

She exhaled and closed her eyes, her tiredness getting worse, but she could wait a moment longer.

"Welcome home, darling," whispered her mother before blowing a gentle kiss on Luna's cheek.

"Thanks, Mom."

“There is my angel! Welcome home!" Her father suddenly cheered as he turned around the corner of the living room to join the family hug. Wrapping his two long, strong arms around his two girls, he embraced them tightly.

“Are you two arguing again? So early in the morning? Stella, darling, you shouldn't burden Luna with something like that when she comes home.”

Stella released her daughter from the hug and rolled her eyes before going back to the stove while her father, Henry Blakesley, sat down at the kitchen table.

"We didn't argue, we just talked, darling." Now it was Luna's turn with rolling her eyes, but she bit her tongue to suppress a snappy comment. She was tired and that was always a very bad time for a fight.

“Anyway, how was the shift, dear? Did you earn well? Which songs did you give for the best today?” Henry asked impatiently. He granted himself the fun at the beginning and had visited Luna at work to see what kind of bar _'The Den' was._ God, it was embarrassing, but her father had a cheap, fun, and memorable night, that much was certain.

Henry was quite relaxed about Luna's job. She could take care of herself and made good money for just serving drinks, dancing and singing on the counter. He was paid less for more and harder work.

In his current job as a financial advisor, he really can't complain, though. He made more than enough money to grant his family a good life, and that was all that was important to Henry. As long as Luna was happy with what she was doing, she could even work as a stripper if she wanted to.

“Can I tell you later? It was really exhausting and I'm tired ... ”

"Exhausting? You probably didn't miss out anything, didn´t you? And? Who was the lucky one this time? Did he look good? Not my cup of tea to do it in the back of the bar, but ... ”

“MOM! Stop it!" Luna screamed as her mom stuck her nose where it didn't belong: In Luna's private life.

“Come on! You can tell me as your mom. Just a little detail! A snippet!"

"No. And please stop asking me out about my love life. Can't you even stop once to stick your nose into other people's private lives? ”

"But why? It's so much fun. I have hardly any other joy. Just give me this. You should try it too. I bet you would like it.”

Luna grunted annoyed and turned to finally disappear and run to the first floor, where her bed already longingly called her name.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night."

“Sleep well, dear. See you later." Her father called in a soft voice.

“Sweet dreams, angel. I hope they are especially sweet today if you know what I mean... ”added her mother with a mischievous undertone.

“MOM! Disgusting!" And with that, Luna ran up the stairs and down the hall until the redeeming sound of her door coming into the frame redeemed her. She exhaled in relief when the noise from below stopped and she was finally alone.

She knew her mom meant it well, but her strenuous manner and the habit of getting involved everywhere and knowing the latest gossip first are more than nerve-wracking.

Luna had never been like that. Gossip has never been her thing, not even in high school.

Though, she felt guilty for lying to her mom, her dad, to everyone around her. About her virginity and everything. She wanted that her private life stays private, but that all of this would turn out into such a big lie was impossible to predict. Now, Luna has to face the consequences.

With a gentle click, Luna locked the door to make sure that nobody will disturb her sleep. Her dad will soon be on his way to work as a financial advisor and her mom would be away for a few hours to meet up with friends, which means that Luna would be alone until at least 2 p.m., but it also happened that her mom came back earlier and then just stormed into her room. WITHOUT knocking! Certainly hoping to catch her dear, secretive and mysterious daughter doing something indecent.

All hysterical shouting about privacy and personal space was a fruitless effort for someone like Stella. On the contrary: it just seemed to incite her all the more, to try even harder. That's why locking was the safest method.

Luna now completely overpowered by her tiredness and suddenly, a warm shower was the last thing she wanted. In slow, shuffling steps, Luna approached her soft, inviting bed, getting rid of her clothes as she walked.

First the shirt, then the bra ... everything ruthlessly dropped on the floor. When her shins hit the edge of the bed, Luna simply tipped over. Her tired, exhausted body fell face down on the bed like a wet sack, hands absentmindedly fighting with her pants to pull it off.

With her legs, she tried to brush brushed it from the form, with loud, exhausted grunts and groans, which were only held back by the duvet. Without lifting her face off the bed, Luna crawled into the position she needed to pat for the bedspread with one hand. In one smooth jerk, Luna pulled it over her half-naked, exhausted body and then lazily rolled to the side, where she finally pulled the blanket up over her head, now bathing her world in complete darkness.

It felt incredibly good to finally close her eyes and surrender to exhaustion, like after a long, hard fight.

Luna has been preoccupied with a lot lately. The nights in the bar were getting more and more tiring, the desperate attempt to avoid arguments with her mother and to earn and save enough money to finally stand on her own feet, and the struggle almost every night with hordes of drunk, horny cock suckers.

It was slowly but surely becoming too much for her. Luna would not hold out for much longer, even if she wanted to prove the opposite to everyone else, but her body sent her clear signals.

There had to be a change, but how? Luna was too busy not to kill anyone who gets on her nerves too much and be loving to those who just wanted to be nice.

Maybe Luna can come up with a few ideas and plans after sleeping. Maybe...


	5. So close, yet so far

A month had passed without success.

The search for his mate was more difficult than Erwin had initially thought. He was always keen to travel east, rarely made detours in other directions. The highway and various country roads showed him the way, the scarf as his guide and beacon always in his hand or on his nose to always recall the addictive scent and as a reminder of what was most important at the moment.

He knew only too well for whom and why he started this search, and his desire to make the beautiful unknown his partner was unbroken, but during the one-month trip Erwin realized more and more that he was reaching the limits of his strength. He ate little, and slept less, if at all, in his Porsche on the back seat or in a hotel, if he was in a city.

It was astonishing for Erwin to see and feel how much his behavior and demands changed as soon as his mate was concerned. Everything was just about finding and taking her home, everything else was irrelevant. Eating, sleeping, a comfortable bed ... Everything became unimportant because of the goal he had in mind.

He began to understand that all the stories Robert had told him about wanting to do anything for his mate, without regard to losses, maybe were not as crazy as Erwin had always thought. He just thought that Robert was exaggerating, but now, Erwin was here: On the highway to the east, already a month on the road with only the bare essentials and desperately clinging to a yellow scarf.

Yes, Erwin was desperate ...

Desperate to finally see success in his quest, desperate to finally bury his face, his nose in the neck of his loved one and to absorb the scent that enchanted him so much directly from its source, and of course to finally unite with his loved one, mentally and physically.

His wolf was always awake, always with him, making sure they didn't miss the slightest trace, always alert, always ready.

Because he too became impatient, more and more desperate. His instinct burned in him like wildfire, discharged in spontaneous fits of rage so that Erwin quickly had to look for something that he could destroy completely.

Mostly tree trunks, or old cars on the side of the road.

Erwin's love life was now completely on ice.

Where there used to be a new woman waiting every night to serve him, there was nothing left now. The unexpected change and familiarization turned his libido upside down.

Erwin almost boiled with desire and an unfulfilled thirst for sex. So much, that he was tempted to stop at the next best brothel to load some hooker into the car just to blow off some steam. But he didn't.

Erwin remained strong, for his own sake and for the benefit of his future partner. What should she think of him if it came out that he chose some hookers indiscriminately just because there was a somewhat longer dry spell?

No no no. Erwin was more than that, was stronger than his instincts made him appear, more than just muscles and a cock. And he would prove it; to himself and his beloved. 

After another week on the road, Erwin stopped in a larger city for the first time in a long period. He had driven all over the country, always holding his nose in the wind, whether he was carrying a hint of his favorite scent.

Erwin was just beyond the border of Colorado, more than 1,000 miles as the crow flies from his home. He often thought about home, whether Robert was getting along and whether the other Alphas had already rebelled.

Robert had called him last week to find out how Erwin was doing and to give a brief report of the situation, and so far everything went well, which calmed Erwin´s nerves. The Alphas had been kept in check for the time being and the business around ' _Smith Bros. Investments'_ was running no matter his absence.

Robert did his job well, very well, but still asked Erwin how long he would be on the road.

Robert was not made for this work. He was a big and strong leader, a born alpha and pack leader, but unfortunately, he lacked the sense of business.

Erwin, on the other hand, was a born leader, alpha and CEO. Within a few years, he had managed to build an empire that would bring in millions. He was more than proud of this, but his private life suffered greatly in return.

Not that he had a lot in his private environment to look forward to as soon as he left his office, but the lack of free time to pursue his hobby, parachuting, training, eating outside or just doing nothing, was tiring.

Another good reason to hurry up with the search.

~~~

It was only 7 in the morning and Erwin was about to check out of the hotel before he would get something to eat.

He handed his credit card to the young woman behind the reception desk and when their fingers touched for only a brief moment, the young woman dropped the card with a light gasp.

Erwin looked up to notice a seductive blush on her face as their eyes met.

The little girl was certainly not averse to his appearance, that much was certain. The longer her eyes stayed locked, the more Erwin smelled the scent of her growing excitement.

He knew what effect he has on women, whether human or werewolf, but Erwin had made a promise to himself: he would only give himself to his partner and unite with her alone, with no one else.

How can he demand loyalty if he was unable to do it himself?

So he just faded out the sweet smell in the air and returned her shy, albeit cute, attempts to approach with a charming smile as he pushed the credit card towards her.

"Here you go. I would like to check out,” he said in an angelic voice and he could have sworn to almost taste her longing sigh.

“Y-yes, of course. Just a moment, sir. ”

After checking out and refusing an attempt from the young woman to get his phone number, Erwin turned his back on the hotel, ready to move on.

He walked about 5 minutes to a nearby bakery that looked very promising.

A wide selection of sweet pastries, rolls and snacks made it difficult for Erwin to choose.

In the end, he had 2 donuts, a filled baguette, and a black coffee-to-go.

Back at his Porsche Cayenne, with breakfast stowed on the passenger seat, Erwin took a moment of rest for himself. With the window wide open, he was sitting in his car, leaning back in the driver's seat with his eyes closed as he let out a deep sigh.

He had been away from the human world for far too long. A lot had happened outside of his territory. Some lonely wolves who called this world their home immediately recognized him by his smell and made a big detour around him. It was not difficult to recognize fellow species.

The smell and behavior stayed forever, no matter how long you live among humans.

Unfortunately, none of these wolves could help him.

Erwin felt how he slowly dozed off into sleep and jumped up, startled. The lack of sleep in the past few weeks took its toll on him. With a dull groan, he stretched out his arms, his bones in his elbows and fingers cracked and filled him with a feeling of relief and satisfaction.

"Time to go," he said to himself, and started the engine, the window already moving upward as a slight breeze blew through the last narrow slit, and when he breathed in the sweet air, his whole body was shaken by a lightning struck.

**"MATE!"**

The deep rumble of his wolf tore Erwin out of his tiredness, his eyes wide awake, pupils dilated, his mind crystal clear and razor-sharp.

He was close. Close to find her! Not a single trail for weeks, and now the wind has given him another clue.

**“FIND HERE! SOUTH ”** growled his wolf.

"What you can rely on!" 

Now Erwin knew that he was on the right track. The wind came from the south and brought him the relieving scent he longed for.

Erwin started the engine with renewed enthusiasm and zest for action, immediately pulling over his car and ignoring the loud honks and curses of the other drivers on the road.

Erwin opened the window again, stuck his head out to taste the air, not to lose the scent. It was weak, but it was there!

It smelled even better than before, better than the comfort he found in the scarf as the only clue.

Within a few minutes Erwin was on the highway south, the window still wide open. The cold, flowing air filled the interior of his car, and with it, the scent of his mate. Great moon goddess, what would he give if his car could smell like this forever, that his loved one would sit next to him so that she would free his life from loneliness and emptiness.

As if in a trance, following an invisible force, Erwin kept going like this for hours, until the sun began to disappear behind the horizon. The longer, the further he drove, the stronger the scent became, the more impatient and excited Erwin became. His heart was pounding in his chest like a jackhammer, so strong that he thought it was going to burst from his chest any moment.

Adrenaline flooded every one of his veins, filling him with unprecedented zeal and strength.

His muscles trembled at this intoxicating drug that filled his entire being. Gripping the steering wheel tightly, he kept reminding himself to stay calm, to concentrate, but the cocktail in his blood intoxicated him, seduced him into daring actions. He raced across the street at over 125 miles per hour.

The smell that brought him here was so intense that he could almost touch it, and it made Erwin crazy, insane even, with desire!

On the horizon, where the sun sank behind the mountains, a large city rose. The last sign with the exit indicated the name, but Erwin paid no attention to it. The name of the city was insignificant, as his partner would soon move into his with him anyway.

Inevitably, he went off the gas and drove down the exit onto the main road. Erwin wanted to keep the speed from before, but he had to avoid being noticed. Trouble with the police was the last thing he needed.

When Erwin drove through the tranquil suburb, he felt like he had gotten into a cheesy soap opera. The houses, the streets, the trees lining the roadside ... Everything was just too damn perfect, but if his mate lived somewhere here, she had a preference for a quiet environment.

Erwin made a mental note in this regard and drove towards the city center, to where her fragrance blew the most to him.

The street lamps were already on when he steered his car towards his goal. The sun had long since set and the nightlife of the city, the name of which he did not know, came to life, just like at home. Erwin drove slower than before, which motivated some drivers behind him to give wild honking concerts, but Erwin couldn´t care less. Erwin purposefully held his nose out of the window and followed the invisible trail that had led him over 1/3 of the country. How could he ever forget this mixture of jasmine and citrus? The fragrance was a perfect match for him, complimenting his appearance and behavior, his stature and his style like an invaluable accessory. If he finally called the owner of this fragrance his own, Erwin would make sure that he adhered to him everywhere ... and that his sweetheart in return smelled like him everywhere, even inside her, so that no other man or wolf would ever lay a hand on her.

The longer Erwin drove through the streets, out of the city center and into another district, he was amazed at the slightly dilapidated surroundings. Did she really live here? In this part of the city?

The scent grew stronger, but too many disruptive factors were added. Bad food in big garbage cans, feces in alleys that are too narrow, whores and drug dealers on almost every street corner.

Erwin wrinkled his nose at the terrible arrangement of hideous smells that had cruelly driven his favorite scent out of his memory. With all these confounding factors at this hour, it would be difficult to find her. But Erwin was willing to do it.

Nobody could harm him, he was Erwin Smith, alpha of the Titan Pack, and he was strong. Incredibly strong, murderously strong!

Whoever dared to stand in his way or hinder him would feel his bad mood and claws.

First of all, Erwin had to find a safe place for his Porsche, which had been eyed enviously and appraisingly for several miles by various pairs of eyes.

No matter how much money Erwin had, his cars were priceless for him.

Reluctantly, Erwin was forced to leave this part of the city again, back towards the center, where he first rented an acceptable hotel. He parked his Porsche in the associated back yard and then brought his things to his room. He had taken the largest and most comfortable one they had on offer, and Erwin had to admit, these people had good taste when it came to furnishing.

Although it was only one large bedroom with an equally large adjoining bathroom, where there was both a shower and a bathtub suitable for him, he liked the interior.

Not too sophisticated and yet modern. A large flat-screen TV with a receiver for over 100 programs, curtains, bed, lamps, and covers were kept in vintage style, which gave the room a cozy and romantic flair.

If he found his partner soon, she would definitely like this room.

Absentmindedly, Erwin ran his hand gently over the soft cover before throwing the blanket back. He imagined how he and his beloved mate would look deeply into each other's eyes in this bed, in this romantic atmosphere, exchange their first intimate and passionate kiss. How he would slide his hands slowly over her body and explore all of her curves. The feeling of her soft skin under his fingers when he explored her erogenous zones, the short yet sensual sighs, and gasps whenever he touched her there.

To feel how she trembled in joyful excitement under him and his touch, how her whole body would shake with passion and desire, eager to feel more.

Erwin would slowly and protectively lay down on her, careful not to crush her with his weight, only to find out that it was exactly what she wanted. And if he would pull the blanket over her two bodies again ...

Ohh, Erwin had to admonish himself not to let his imagination run crazy. He was already deprived of sex and such fantasies only made him hungrier, wilder. The first time as a couple should be perfect, should seal the bond and connect them as an alpha couple forever, but Erwin was already so hungry for her. He would take her hard and rough, face down, ass up to fuck her deep and hard in the mattress, fuck her in the submission and make her a drooling, panting, sweating and leaking mess. Oh, how he longed for that moment to sink his entire length into her hot, wet pussy, to feel her tightly encasing him and taking him deep inside into her soft canal, increasing her pleasure to the limit only to feel his own pleasure reaching unknown and unexpected heights by seeing her so consumed by her lust. The moment when he´s going to knot her for the first time to tie them together for god knows hot long, to feel how she will milk him dry, milk his knot as she takes him so fucking deep, his knot swelling to maximum only to pump her full of his essence. And he will hold her close to him the whole time, stroke her hair, her skin, kiss her everywhere and whisper soft and calming words into her ear while they´re riding out their heights. 

Erwin growled with excitement. If he doesn't find her soon, he'll go insane with desire.

His skin burned with an unsatisfied thirst for sex and his erection throbbed so much, it hurts. He had no other choice. He had to get some relief. He couldn't walk through town with a steel-hard cock, oozing pure sex from every single pore of his body, not to mention to release his alpha-pheromones uncontrolled. He would inevitably attract the attention of every female, whether human or wolf.

To say Erwin was well-hung would still be an understatement.

Erwin knew that he was a hunk of a man. He had mirrors and eyes in his head, but even without that, he knew more than certain that he was more than desirable.

Shiny, blond hair, the care, and seating of which he paid careful attention to, a pair of sapphire blue eyes that made both men and women weak in the knees with just one wink, the body of an Adonis, steeled and shaped to perfection, his chest, stomach - and lumbar muscles were so clearly visible under his skin that you might think they were implants, but Erwin was more than proud to say that everything about him was pure nature, the fruits of his hard work.

Broad shoulders, a broad back that converged in a V shape towards his hips.

His pronounced v-line was only a visual foretaste of the enormous power that lay dormant in his loins, and Erwin knew only too well how he best and most preferably uses this power.

Erwin loved and cared for his body, made sure that he always looked presentable and desirable, but despite everything, Erwin was not a narcissist. A well-groomed appearance, as well as a strong, imposing appearance, gave him respect and recognition in the pack, and his good looks ensured not only the goodwill of his business partners but also the female world in and around his pack. A strong, handsome alpha was the figurehead of the entire pack and made it appear equally strong. So it was a happy coincidence that his passion for his body and his position in the pack correlated so well with each other.

The fact that all women who crossed his path inevitably ended up in his bed was another positive side effect. Not that Erwin had ever complained. Erwin never lacked willing women, never had to hunt, never strive. And that was exactly what made his life so boring.

Everything had changed during the search for his fated mate. He WANTED to hunt, WANTED to conquer, WANTED to fight, and now he was right in the middle of his own, private war, in which failure was not an option. He will win, will find and make her his! But first Erwin had to deal with a much more urgent matter ...

Sweating and breathing heavily, Erwin sat on the edge of the bed, where he quickly and with skillful moves opened his belt and then his pants before pushing them down until his painful, throbbing, and forsaken dripping erection sprung free. His impressive masculinity slapped against his muscular abdomen after Erwin pushed his boxer shorts down as well and he groaned for the liberating and pleasant feeling of finally getting rid of the disturbing and oppressive material.

Erwin felt his pulse beating in his cock. With every heartbeat, his manhood twitched in the same manner. Erwin wanted to get over with this as fast as possible, he didn't have the will to spend too much time on himself. It would be much better for him if his matewould take care of his suffering, but unfortunately, that was impossible at the moment.

Determined, Erwin grabbed his fully erected cock with his whole hand, felt every single vein and bump on the skin in his palm. Precum trickled down his hard shaft like liquid honey, and Erwin took every drop he could get and used it as a natural lubricant while starting to take care of his "big" problem.

It felt so good to finally give in to this pleasure after such a long time, that Erwin dropped back onto the bed with a loud groan, feet firmly set on the floor so that he could thrust into his hand. With eyes closed, he enjoyed the private session, clenched his hand as tightly as he could around his steel-hard cock, thrust so hard and fast that he shook the entire mattress. God, how much Erwin wished his woman was here with him now.

Absentmindedly, he grabbed the scarf he was carrying on the inside of his jacket and put the delicate piece of cloth over his mouth and nose. To feel her smell so close, to breathe it in so deeply until his lungs threatened to burst, made Erwin only harder, made him thrust harder, rougher.

Erwin's body was sweating the longer he took care of himself with all his passion. He was so close already. So close, that he could almost taste it. His knot at the base of his member began to swell as the delicate tissue filled with his seed, ready to get locked inside his mate and pump her full. Sweet moon goddess, the imagination of him knotting his mate drove him completely insane!

Erwin arched his back, lifted it off the bed so that he created a perfect curve, stood on his tiptoes as the approaching, sweet redemption boiled and stirred inside his guts like a raging thunderstorm. He felt small flashes of lightning twitch into the deepest fibers of his body, flashing up and down his spine the more, the faster, the harder he thrust. As if in a trance, he pressed the scarf firmly against his nose, breathed quickly, groaned loudly and uninhibitedly when he imagined his partner riding him like a fiery steed.

A couple of powerful, strong strokes later, and Erwin's loud roar filled the room as his orgasm overpowered him. He thrust one last time into his tightly clenched hand, closing it around his knot and squeezing it rhytmically, that white jets of his release painted his half-naked stomach. Erwin thrust into his hand, again and again, massaging and squeezing his knot under his loud roars and growls, the odeur of his beloved invading his every sense and making him believe for a split second its her tight pussy milking him like this. He didnt stop thrusting, didnt stop his hips from bucking for as long as he flew as high as a kite.

The warmth of his semen on his stomach as it slid down his sides filled him with a feeling of peace, and slowly but surely, Erwin calmed down again, easing with the violent blows in his hand until he felt the last drops of his effusion flowing over his hand. Moon goddes, he came fo fucking much.

With a loud, satisfied sigh, Erwin dropped back onto the bed, the scarf still firmly pressed against his nose, not wanting to lose the fantasy that his mate, that she was here with him. His eyes suddenly grew so heavy that the sweet temptation to close them for a moment became too big, even for him. So he gave in.

He was exhausted, tired, but satisfied. Covered with his sperm everywhere, his suit, his body and his hand one huge mess, none of that mattered to him at all. All he felt was a deep calm and satisfaction that he had not felt in a long time.

He definitely needed this ... 


	6. Familiar Stranger

Erwin had been wandering the streets for hours now, following the ever-increasing trace of the scent that was the only thing that kept him sane and reminded him of why he was here.

He had woken up hours ago, strewn with his own sperm that had dried to a hard, firm crust and stuck to his skin and suit. It was downright disgusting.

He was furious with himself that he had let himself go like that.

A moment of weakness for an Alpha was enough to jeopardize his position and his life, and right now, on foreign territory, far from his home and his allies, his family, weakness was the last thing he could allow! He would have loved to slap himself if he didn't want to look perfect at all costs when he´s going to meet his mate.

After taking a long shower and getting dressed, he took his suit to the nearest laundry, ignoring the questioning and slightly mischievous looks of the old man behind the counter.

Erwin was not in the mood to talk to anyone or act in any way.

He paid in advance, left the dry cleaners and immediately set off, always following his nose.

Of course, Erwin could have taken the subway or the bus back to where the trail was torn off last night, but he didn't.

He was back at his senses after last night and his mind was fully awake, ready for the task ahead of him. He hadn't eaten anything yet, because it was 5 am and every restaurant, diner, or bakery was closed, but that didn't diminish Erwin's zest for action in the slightest.

Holding his nose in the wind, Erwin followed his mate's slowly stronger growing fragrance.

Erwin walked securely and steadily through the streets of the city, which had no name for him, from the still lively downtown, where he had taken his hotel room.

Around him, Erwin vaguely noticed how the surroundings changed the more he moved away from his hotel. The city was big, huge almost, but Erwin hardly noticed how far or how long he was walking, only that the smell that guided him became stronger.

The further he moved from downtown, the streets became dirtier, the walls smeared with graffiti and partly broken windows in empty houses. He felt numerous looks resting on his person the further he went, curious, assessing, weighing the risk. Erwin knew that in this part of the city, dressed like a rich banker, he was actually more than out of place, but that didn't stop him.

With his back straightened, eyes wide open and looking straight ahead with wide-open eyes, Erwin radiated so much strength, power, and authority that none of the dodgy figures watching him from the shadows put their sinister thoughts into action. Erwin was always aware of the strange and hostile environment, and always ready to defend himself and even to kill, if necessary.

The street lamps were still burning brightly when the first pale light of the approaching day was already lighting up in the sky. The street gorge in which Erwin was walking made a clear view of the horizon impossible. The high apartment buildings on the left and right, the long, almost empty street, it was almost like home. The only thing he lacked was the view from his penthouse, but he would be back soon, and not alone. He was sure of that.

Nearby Erwin heard loud chants and cheers in a strong, drunken accent. The smell of alcohol was in the air and mingled with the one that had brought him here, but the sweet smell of his mate was stronger than ever before. He was close, he could feel it!

Erwin's wolf became more restless with every step he took, he felt him walking up and down like a caged wild animal in his head, eager to strike his teeth and claws into unsuspecting prey. Erwin's hands trembled at the approaching moment to finally see the one who was responsible for his restlessness and instinctive behavior in the past few weeks.

Euphoria, anticipation, and excitement flowed through his veins with every heartbeat, made him accelerate his pace so that the loud chants behind him became quieter. Erwin's heart was pounding like crazy as he approached a larger parking lot. From the distance, he saw pale light shimmering through the windows of a larger, single building that looked completely out of place compared to the others around it. Above the entrance was a sign illuminated by warm white neon tubes, which read  _ 'The Den' _ in thick, dark letters.

A slight smile curled Erwin's lips as he read the sign and he shook his head slightly.

But just a moment later, a wave of his mate's fragrance blew into his nose, causing him to growl deep out of his throat. He was so close ...

The trail that had brought him here for weeks and which was now so strong that he could almost see it as a colored path with his inner eye, a bright, yet calming yellow, almost like that of the scarf he always carried with him, and that trail led straight to this building, which was obviously a bar. Without realizing it, Erwin suddenly stopped, not daring to move a single muscle while tasting the air, licking his lips greedily as his eyes were fixed on the bar.

Inside he saw shadowy figures scurrying around, some with cleaning utensils, others carrying large objects around as if they were cleaning up.

Erwin pushed back the sleeve of his jacket and glanced at his Rolex, slightly surprised that it was almost 6 in the morning.

Everything in him urged him to just kick the doors of this bar open and look for her, just take her, since she obviously was inside this building, he was sure of that. Erwin grinded his teeth, clenched his fists, and his breath quickened as if it was just before an exciting chase would begin.

Again and again, he admonished himself, blamed himself that he absolutely had to fucking keep calm now. He was in a foreign city, in the human world, and although his fated mate seemed to be a stone's throw away from him, only separated from him by the thin walls of this bar, he had to keep his cool.

Sooner or later they had to come out, and since bars only open at night, Erwin felt that the gates of this establishment would open soon so that his way and the view of HER were finally clear. Then he would finally see her, his sweetheart, his mate, and future Luna at his side.

Erwin leaned against the wall next to him, his eyes locked on the bar while he gazed at his Rolex almost every minute.

When he looked back at his watch for a brief moment, he suddenly saw movements from the corner of his eye, along with the sound of an opening door, the sound of steps, and a key that turned inside a lock. Erwin's eyes shot up like a flash, scanning the area, but his nose was faster.

Again the bright yellow trail appeared before his inner eye, watched it twist like the silky scarf in front of him, whirling and becoming stronger, more glaring until it finally stopped at a figure like the goddess of the moon itself in pure, glistening light that beamed just for him.

Erwin sucked the air sharply through his nose, inflated his lungs with the air that was now saturated with the fragrance of his loved one.

He didn't even notice that he had closed his eyes, all he saw in front of him was a figure of pure light, wrapped in the most beautiful scent this world had ever seen.

A feeling of deep happiness filled him, calmed his racing heart like the lullaby of a caring mother, and he felt like crying from happiness at any moment.

He fought hard and the overwhelming flood of emotions as he slowly opened his eyes. The glittering figure of light slowly disappeared and made room for the true colors of its surroundings.

When Erwin's eyes had finally got used to the dark, he looked at the bar where a pack of women had just left the building.

Just a quick look around and Erwin knew everything. Amid the group, he noticed a black-haired beauty, with the charisma of a queen, and the appearance of a true goddess.

Erwin's wolf howled with joy and pride. By the moon goddess, she was so beautiful, more beautiful than all the women he had ever had together. He had finally found her! And Erwin would never leave her side again.

✺✳ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ⑅ ┅ ✳✺

“Man ... what a night. You can clearly tell that the wages have been paid,” moaned Lindsey, stretching her arms wide and arching her back. The tired joints and bones cracked free under the procedure and a long sigh of relief filled the large parking lot.

"Stop complaining. It wasn't for your disadvantage, was it? I am happy to remind you of the big bundle of money in your pocket. And mine. And Britneys- ”

“Yes, yes, yes yes. It's good. Damn Lu, you can talk yourself out of any bad mood.” Lindsey looked at Luna with blown cheeks and pouted lips as she tried desperately to hold back her grin. She looked almost like a puffer fish with constipation. Just a moment later, Luna and Lindsey burst out laughing until their tears came.

“Enough with fooling around, ladies. We're hungry, so let's go! ” Jess interrupted the happy round and began to walk off.

"Aye, sir!" All women called from one mouth before they caught up with her.

As usual, little or no speech was made on the way to their diner to enjoy at least a moment of silence. Luna likes to use these quiet minutes to stretch her tired limbs and fill her lungs with reasonably clean air. After hours in the middle of cigarette smoke, alcoholic vapors and various body fluids, the cold and musty city air was more than welcome. But something was different today ...

Luna walked a few steps behind the others and was just about to stretch her neck when she suddenly felt startled.

With a quick movement she spun around, but there was nothing in the street behind her. Even when she stopped and looked at every nook and corner, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary.

“Lulu! Are you coming? We're not getting any younger here!” Britney called for Luna, who was still frozen and looking around aimlessly.

"Yes. Coming."

_ ~ Hm ... maybe just imagination. It was a long night. ~ _

After she had caught up with her colleagues again, everyone went on towards the diner.

But even during the entire way until her goal finally came into view, Luna couldnt let go of the feeling.

Something, or someone, was there, she could feel it. She didn't know why just that something was there.

But even after several turns and unobtrusive looking around, there was nothing to be seen. It was spooky.

The situation was uncomfortable and oppressive, and even a tough and resolute person like Luna got cold feet there. A shiver ran down her spine before she turned and followed her colleagues into the diner, where Josh was already making fresh coffee. When he saw his favorite pack, his facial expressions changed from serious and tired to happy and wide awake. In less than 1 second ... a new record.

“There they are, my darlings! How was the night? Good Hunt?"

Josh threw the towel he´s holding over his shoulder and came towards the women, arms wide open for a group hug, but as always, Jess left him starving halfway. All she had to do was put on her infamous "Don't you dare!" look. That was enough to neuter even the biggest and strongest guy on place. In a figurative sense, of course, but the effect was simply undeniable.

Josh stopped in the middle of the corridor between the counter and the seats, his hands now on his hips.

"Isn´t it clear? Just as always. Why are you still asking? You should know by now that we are professionals. There is no such thing as an 'unsuccessful hunt'.” Britney bragged as she pulled her thick bundle of money out of her pocket to proudly present it, even tossed it up in the air to catch it with a skillful grip.

Josh whistled impressed and nodded approvingly.

“Not bad, not bad, ladies. Then, of course, I hope you allow me a fair share of your loot today, you understand?” With a wink, he made room for the group and led them to their regular table, but when everyone passed the plump man, one lady was missing in his count, and he knew only too well who.

“Hey, sweetheart. What's wrong? Do you need a written invitation? Or should I carry you over the threshold?” Josh joked as he walked over to Luna, who was still rooted to the entrance, looking out as if she was waiting for someone.

"What? Oh sorry. I was lost in my thoughts.” Luna woke up from her trance after Josh's heavy hand landed on her shoulder. 

“Are you all right, sweetheart? You look ... absent. Are you upset? Who hurt my sweetheart? Which skull do I have to split? Just tell me the name and they'll disappear immediately!” Luna laughed softly and shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes this guy just overdid it with their joke.

“It's nothing, really. I just have the strange feeling of being watched, that's all. Not worth talking about." Luna downplayed the matter. In the end, it really wasn't a big deal. After all, it wasn't the first time that a man had been lying in wait for her after work and became palpable. That was one of the disadvantages of working in Jess´ Bar with the job she likes to do there. And it wasn't the first time that a man learned from her that there is more than one way to let someone sing in soprano.

If there was something rightful about her feeling this time, this person would only be another “student” of her.

“Well, I'm really not surprised, girl! Did you take a look at yourself? You are a bomb! Oh, you cruel fate ... if I were only a few years younger... " This time Josh put his hand on his forehead as if he were playing the suffering diva. Even if he exaggerated again, he managed to conjure up a laugh in Luna´s face with his little show.

She forgot her bad feeling for now and rejoined her friends, who were already waiting for her with the menu card in hand and the first hot cup of coffee.

For now, everything was as usual. The orders were quickly placed and after Luna had her long-desired coffee, the waitress brought the shot with vodka a little later to end another successful night with their ritual. While Luna could already smell her pancakes in the kitchen, her attention was suddenly distracted by something else. From someone.

She froze in place and Luna's neck hair stood up high, a shiver ran from her hairline down the entire spine and she felt her breathing become shallower, quieter, every fiber of her body tensed.

“Oh dang, ladies. It's that time again!" Sienna said in a joyful manner as she patted the arms of her neighbors furiously. All of her colleagues' eyes immediately landed on Luna before excitedly scanning the area until Lindsey, who was sitting with her face to the door, stopped the excited look around.

"Oh shit ..." she whispered.

"Oh god ... that bad?" Sienna asked incredulously before looking at Luna, who was still frozen.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Let me guess: he's ugly as fuck," Luna replied jokingly, even if she hoped it was true.

"Yes ... he looks scary. He is the twin-brother of Quasimodo.” Everyone didn't seem to believe Lindsey's answer, because suddenly everyone turned as the bell over the front door rang to signal a new customer. The person who entered made every woman at this table, if not the whole diner, hitch her breath.

A tall man came in, blond hair, which was neatly combed to the side, which made the clean undercut with darker hair stand out even more, bright eyes as blue and pure as the ocean, tall, graceful, almost royal cheekbones and a jaw so angular and masculine that it itched your fingers to fondle it. He was wearing an apparently expensive suit in dark blue with a white shirt beneath and black lace-up shoes, but even this couldn't hide in the slightest what was hidden beneath the fabric: broad shoulders, a chest so ripped that the white shirt was about to rip apart any moment under the tension of the muscles. Long, strong legs that carried the impressive torso and a thick biceps to melt for. A collective sigh escaped the group of women as they enjoyed the view and stared at the guest who had just entered. Luna couldn't look away either.

She knew that the man who would appear here was handsome but SO handsome?

It was a strange gift that Luna had. To feel when an exceptional specimen of a man was nearby and to react to it. It felt like someone was stroking her skin with a feather. She didn't know why or for what reason she could feel or react like this, but she didn't care.

She accepted this strange ability in itself and used it to her advantage to get to know potential partners. It hasn´t worked until now, but you never know.

Unfortunately, her colleagues quickly got hint of her ability too and did the same. Just like now...

"Please pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." Britney broke the silence first, followed by a loud whine when Jess actually pinched her arm.

Luna rolled her eyes and turned back. It was clear that this man (and goddamn, what a man!) caught the attention of every woman inside Josh's diner.

Not that Luna didn't imagine any chances for herself, it just wasn't her nature to fight with other women for a man. That was below her dignity and her pride was sacred to her. If the others thought they had to pull their hair and scratch their eyes out just to show off what a fucking hot guy they have, then Luna would stay out of it.

As if on cue, Britney rose first from her seat after rubbing the painful area on your arm enough.

“All right, ladies. I'm off. See you tonight, maybe. ” She said confidently and already turned.

“Hey wait a minute! Who allowed you to go first? ” Lindsey was more than  _ 'not amused'  _ that Britney wanted to take the first bite as so often and was determined not to stay behind this time.

"Your own fault. If you come too late, the dogs will bite. I'll tell you how he was tonight.” Luna clicked her tongue mockingly and rolled her eyes again. Britney's arrogance has always been a big thorn in Luna´s eye. She even reeked from it.

If there's one thing Luna doesn't like, it's arrogance. To be able to have that repulsive self-assuredness of everything and everyone at any time of the day or night without wasting a thought on how others feel about it, regardless of that went against her grain. No empathy, no consideration. It was just inhuman and disgusting, and absolutely not Luna's cup of tea.

"Have fun and don't let your extensions be torn out." Luna deadpanned, stirring the coffee languidly with her spoon.

"Envious? I can understand. Finally, I can lay my hands on a hot guy before you could! Look closely, you might be able to learn a thing or two. It's Britney-time now! ”

Luna watched her walk straight to the handsome man´s table with swaying hips, casually tossing her hair back and surely putting on her stupid, confident grin. For a brief moment, Luna's eyes locked with those of the blond-haired man and again, she felt that strange feeling from before, but this time, stronger.

** "...." **

Startled, Luna flinched and looked around frantically. It was as if someone had called her, but the diner wasn't exactly full and no one outside the window could have called her.

"Strange..."

"Everything okay, Lu?" Jess asked when she noticed her sudden confusion.

"There is nothing. I thought someone called me, but that was just imagination. ”

“You should go home and have a helping of sleep. You probably need that after last night.” Michelle added, who had kept herself out of the argument about the hot man until now. Maybe because she is already happily engaged.

“Yes, it seems so. I'll start after breakfast. ”

"Uhm ... ladies? As interesting as Luna's delusions are, but have a look who's coming back with his tail between their legs.” Lindsey grinned so widely and cheeky that it was contagious, and when Britney suddenly sat down again, face as if her dog had just died, no one could hold back at the table.

Virtually everyone burst out laughing and patted Britney's shoulder. Britney herself, however ... didn't feel like laughing.

"So Brit ... I'm not sure, but what exactly have I learned from you?" Luna couldn't help but tease her for her snootiness. She deserved that damper.

“Pfff. Just shut up. As if it's not enough that you steal away the show at work, now you steal my men too. ”

“You can quit if it doesn't suit you. And how was that meant that I steal the men from you? I never did and never will, that's not my thing, YOU should know that better than anyone else. ” Luna rebuked her colleague, who was still looking at her with a toxic glare.

"Oh yes? And why did the hot thing over there politely refused my invitation and asked for you in the same breath? ”

“Oooooohhhhhhhh~ ” Female voices joined together in a chanting chorus from around Luna. Who suddenly sat there like ordered and not picked up.

"Please what? After me? How? ... Why? ”

“Who fucking cares?! Just go there! Do not miss this chance." Now Jess and Lindsey encouraged her too, and Luna actually thought about it ...

Should she really go over there? There was that feeling what said "Yes, do it!" but on the other hand ... there was something strange about this man.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Josh brought their breakfast, and with it, also Luna's warm, steaming pancakes, generously decorated with strawberries, banana slices, cream, maple syrup, and chocolate sauce. Luna's heart immediately jumped happily at the sight.

"You keep surprising me, Josh. How do you always do that? ”

"You know, nothing is too bad or impossible for my favorite sweetheart." He replied and patted her cheek lovingly, and immediately after Josh did this, she felt a pair of glowing eyes boring into her back. Startled, she turned around only to see how that blond, handsome man was looking over at her, fixing her. 

No, stop ... his eyes were all locked on Josh!

Good God, if looks could kill, Josh would have dropped dead instantly and gone straight to hell.

Pure anger burned in those blue eyes that previously looked so gentle and loving, but were now disfigured with fury. The previously beautiful, pure blue had darkened into the deep, threatening and the all-consuming dark blue of the angry and raging sea and threatened to drown everything and everyone in here.

"What the hell is his problem?" Luna muttered to herself and turned back. What the hell was that about?

Josh didn't seem to have noticed, because after he brought all the other plates, he disappeared into the kitchen with his happy grin.

“And Luna? What is now? Are you going over there? ” Sienna asked, and Luna thought for a moment. Should she really go over there? After the action from just now?

Oh, fuck it!

“I think yes. But after breakfast! It would be a shame to let this get cold here. ”

"That's right! First a strengthening and then in the fight. That's how you do it!" Lindsey and Sienna were all fired up and full in cheerleading mode when they cheered Luna on to seize the opportunity.

"But before that, something is missing ..." Jess interrupted the chatter and had already raised her shot glass with vodka in hand and to toast.

“It was again a successful hunt my dear predators. The next one should be at least as successful. Let us eat and gather new strength so that we can do it. What are we?!"

“SHE-WOLVES! AWOOOOOO! ”

After the ritual was done, the vodka tumbled down and everyone finally began to eat, Luna couldn´t forget about the blonde man. Not what he would think of the show that she and her colleagues pull off here every morning. In truth, she couldn't care less, but what interested her was how he had suddenly changed so much. What did that mean?

That hateful look at Josh even though he hadn't done anything ... It was strange, but Luna would get to the bottom of it.

Her friends were busy chatting around her. Britney even made bets whether Luna would make the Blonde clear or if he would dump her afterward. It ended up 2 against 3, only Britney and Michelle voted against it. Michelle only because she thought they didn't fit together. Luna didn't blame her, but she blamed Britney. The stupid bitch would do anything to tease Luna at every fitting opportunity. It is truly a miracle that the two haven´t shred themselves into pieces yet.

After Jess had collected the pot and the laughter at the table had stopped, and after Luna had finally eaten her breakfast, which, incidentally, she could not really enjoy, the moment of truth came.

"So Lu, how's it going?" Jess grinned mischievously and rolled the thick bundle of money in her hand.

“Yeah, it's good. I'm going. Wish me luck." Luna took a deep breath and got up from her seat. As soon as she turned, her eyes met those of the blond-haired once again. He didn't seem to have taken his eyes off her for a second all the time, and this realization caused a shiver to run down her back.

There was something wrong with this man. There was something about him that confused her, but she couldn't say why or what exactly. Not yet.

Whatever may develop from this, Luna was at least willing to take the adventure and was curious about what would happen.

At least she could go on a date or two, right? At least as long as she knew why this man was so strange and had such an effect on her.

So Luna put on her prettiest smile and casually strode over to the table of the handsome stranger. A seductive smile adorned his soft lips and his gaze was slightly lowered, but without missing a single movement from Luna. It was almost as if he wanted to undress her bit by bit with his intense gaze. Her heart was racing in her chest at the thought of standing in front of him in nothing but her bare skin, even if she couldn't understand why she suddenly had such thoughts. She became very hot the closer she came to his table and she fought hard not to show any sign and hoped that no one would notice what turmoil was going on inside her.

With slightly trembling legs and her heart pounding wildly, she finally reached her destination and took the seat opposite the fair-haired man. She crossed her legs and leaned back, withstanding the intense and passionate look of the Unknown one. As soon as their eyes locked, another shiver crept down her whole back, covering her arms and legs with goosebumps all over and made her shiver.

** "...." **

Luna startled again and looked around. Once more she felt as if someone had called for her, but as before, there was no one inside or outside to see or hear. It was like some strange kind of magic, or she was just extremely tired and already hallucinating.

"I knew you'd come..." Suddenly she heard from across the table. A voice so deep and gentle, so melodic and masculine that it caused every single hair on her body to stand up. It took all her strength not to sigh dreamily whether this wonderful sound was still echoing in her ears.

But what had he just said? He knew it?

"What do you mean? You speak as if we have met before.” And there it was again, that sexy voice, so velvety, deep, low and soft at the same time, laced with warmth, that it does something to Luna, even though she didn't want it.

“You don't know me yet, but I've known you for a while. And I'm overjoyed to finally have found you. It won't be long before you know me as well as I know you. ”

Pardon?! What the hell is that guy talking about???

“I think you are confusing me, sir. I've never seen you before in life. ”

"Erwin."

"What?"

"My name. You can call me as one among few by my name. Erwin Smith. Actually ... you can call me whatever you want.” He clasped his fingers and rested his chin seductively on it, not taking his eyes off Luna for a second.

The longer she spoke to this man, the scarier he got. What is he talking about?

"Listen, Erwin ... I don't know what this game is, but I don't know you and frankly-"

“It doesn't matter at all. You will have enough time to get to know me as soon as you come with me. ”

"Wait what?"


	7. She is trouble

Erwin had watched her all the time since the moment in the parking lot. He never took his eyes off her. What he saw, what he felt, and what he smelled exceeded his ideas and desires, even his wildest dreams.

By the great moon goddess, she was ... indescribable. 

Beautiful, breathtaking, overwhelming - these were all words he could think of, but they were far from being enough. Not a word he knew was strong enough to describe the real beauty he saw in front of him.

It wasn't just her appearance that robbed him of his mind. What he liked the most, what captured him, was her charisma.

Every step, every look, a gesture, a simple movement, even her way of standing perfectly still, everything radiated a dignity, grace, and self-confidence that he could not help but follow her out of the shadows for the time being, so that he could be sure that this was not a waking dream.

Erwin wasn't usually the type to sneak around in the shadows like any crook or thief. His pride, instinct, and genes forbade it and everything inside him, especially his wolf, screamed and growled to stop fooling around, to come out and take what's his!

But what Erwin saw as he followed her made his mouth water, and even his wolf couldn't deny that the view was more than worth ignoring his instincts and genes for a moment.

She had a figure like an hourglass, chest, and hips so wonderfully round, and a narrow, yet strong waist. How gladly Erwin would have liked to trace her silhouette with his hands, every detail, every valley, and every curve would have been memorized exactly, so that he knew how beautiful she was even if he should become blind.

But his silent enthusiasm was put to the test. His lover turned twice, looking for something, for him, as if she knew, felt, that he was there and looking at her.

Oh, he was tempted to show himself. Just stepping out of the shadows and revealing himself to her, taking her here and now from, but he held back. This was not the place for it.

Erwin wanted to make everything perfect, in a more pleasant environment than ... this: in the middle of the street, in the dirt, between trash bins and graffiti. No, he didn't want to do that to her.

So he waited ... he waited and followed her until they reached their destination, a small if cozy, diner. And if Erwin was honest with himself, he was hungry as well. And again she turned around, looked for him as she felt his eyes on her.

Erwin was blown away by her, his mate, his beloved. The fact that she felt him here near her made Erwin hope that maybe she wasn't human after all. Such fine senses, such a sharp instinct, quick reflexes ... all these little clues almost shouted:

_ "I'm like you. I'm a wolf, come and get me, chase me, take me." _

And the moon goddess, he will! There was no longer any doubt for Erwin! He would take her with him in 2 days at the latest so that she had enough time to pack her things and say goodbye to her friends. At least he could give her that. A farewell to those she loves.

He knew it´s not easy to say goodbye to what you know, to leave the memories, the place, the people you know and love behind and start again somewhere else, but Erwin would make this step, this difficult and long way, as comfortable and easy as possible for her, and offer her support and be there for her; everything in his power to make her feel at ease.

And it would repay her for taking this step: with a life bigger than this, a whole city at her feet, a man that every woman doesn't even dare to dream of, and more love, loyalty and unconditional devotion than she can handle and expect in one life.

For her, for his fated mate, his beloved and his future Luna, he would simply do anything. Everything.

A little later after she and her other friends had long since disappeared into the diner, Erwin finally stepped out of the shadows to see her face to face.

The moment he opened the door and the little bell above the entrance announced his arrival, he immediately had all eyes that belonged to a female being on him. All eyes apart from one, which amazed him very much.

He felt with every fiber of his body how he was being undressed piece by piece by all women who looked at him, but he was only interested in the looks of one female in here, and that one wasn´t even looking at him.

Erwin took a deep breath, tasted the air, smelled it. Her scent...it was so strong and pure, but there was something else ...

Was that ... excitement?

A satisfied grin spread across his face and he greedily licked his lips as he took the next best free place to sit. He heard the excited conversation in the group of women, laughed with little amusement as they argued about who would come to him first. And he did not miss the fact that his mate was also considering coming to him. He had been waiting for this so long ...

He knew she would come to him, he knew she would not be able to resist him, he knew it. It was always like that. He got them all at some point, and the fact that his mate now reacted in the same way only confirmed what he knew from the start: she would belong to him!

He still didn't know her name. He almost died of wanting to know it. Erwin overheard how her friends called her "Lu" or "Lulu". Maybe her name was Lucia, or Lucy, Luise ... he knew many more names that would suit her, but whichever was hers, it would decorate her like a precious piece of jewelry.

While he was still pondering what her name might be, her neighbor suddenly rose.

With an equally black mane as his mate´s, she came straight to Erwin, swung her hips to awaken his manly instincts. But her efforts were in vain.

When she just sat down across from him without an invitation, he realized what this woman was missing. No radiance, no elegance ... even the hair didn't have the same shine as his beloved´s.

Her skin was dull, not shiny, no pink on the cheeks, the lashes so thickly covered with mascara that small lumps crumbled down on her cheeks.

No, she wasn't the one he wanted.

A few weeks ago Erwin would have said YES if this woman would have agreed to a wild and uninhibited night, but since he had bonded to the woman who was less than 2 meters away, Erwin lost all interest in all other bed partners. He only wanted her, wanted her as the only one close to him, and yet, she was so far away.

No other female was able to satisfy his thirst, his hunger, no other was able to fulfill his desire. Everything in him wanted her, his “Lu”.

He didn't even notice the woman sitting with him, but she talked like a waterfall and tried all the tricks to get closer to him.

Desperate attempts, such as squeezing her breasts inconspicuously with her arms, stroking his legs with hers. All things that would have convinced him quickly in the past, but now it was all meaningless.

When it became too much for him, he raised his hand and she finally fell silent.

“Don't get me wrong, but you're not the one I'm looking for. I am flattered for your interest, but I have to refuse. Instead, you'd rather introduce me to your friend with the beautifully shiny, black hair, right? Thanks."

Erwin had never seen someone's expression change so quickly. From playful and seductive to shocked and upset.

The hateful "asshole" that she spat to him before she got up in rage to return to her own table was ignored by him. She was just a stupid human and didn't know how to deal with rejection better. He would never see her again anyway as soon as his mate came to his city with him. What is one disgruntled woman among thousands if he could have the perfect one?

For Erwin, it was a sacrifice that he was willing to bring.

What happened next surprised, no ... shocked even Erwin Smith, the Alpha of the Titan pack.

Not only that his Lu didn't come to him immediately after her friend sat next to her again, no ...

She actually preferred her breakfast!

But not only that ... this fat, disgusting bastard from a waiter actually dared to touch HIS Lu! Erwin growled dark and menacingly, deep from his throat. His alpha instincts overwhelmed him. Every hair on his body rose into standing from his anger and jealousy. His hands turned into claws, clung to the edge of the table, leaving deep marks in the wood. Within him grew the urge and desire to mangle, to maim, and to kill his rival.

Nobody will touch his Lu with impunity! Nobody would dare to touch what belongs to Erwin only! Nobody!

Erwin's wolf almost went mad, howling, growling, unsheathing his sharp fangs, biting wildly into the empty air, almost forcing Erwin to act before the fat bastard will lose the arm with which he dared to touch his mate.

But just at the moment when Erwin wanted to jump up to act, she turned to look at him. Her pupils narrowed in fear within seconds, as if she sensed what´s going on in Erwin. The look he saw in her eyes, this fear, the shock ...

Erwin calmed down immediately, his fangs and claws disappeared as if they never existed and his fierce growl fell silent.

He didn´t care about what all people on this planet thought of him. Let them fear him, that at least ensured their allegiance and compliance, but at no cost does he want his mate to be afraid of him. He wants her to trust him, that she will come to him when she feels bad, seeks protection from him. That, even though she knows who and what he is, she will always come back to be with him because she is safe can be sure that Erwin would always protect her.

Erwin breathed out a long and controlled sigh through his mouth, closed his eyes and counted to ten. Now his anger was soothed.

When she finally turned around, the ugly guy disappeared back into his kitchen. However, Erwin's world was shaken again ...

When all the women in the group finally raised a small shot glass to toast, the leader of the group made a small, albeit motivating speech ... they all howled! Like wolves!

Erwin wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it himself. His heart was racing, pounding with excitement and joy. Should he have been so wrong? Were all these women really werewolves?

Something was wrong here. Not only did none of the women smell like a she-wolf, nor did any of them respond to his alpha aura. None, except for one, but that only raised more questions for him.

Why didn't she answer his call? Why didn't she respond to his alpha aura, his fragrance? With a few exceptions where he was absolutely sure that she could feel him, his mate showed no signs of commitment, devotion, submission. It was as if he was just one of many for her, completely unimportant, meaningless ... normal.

Erwin had no answer. He didn't know anything like that.

The one woman he wanted above all else in the world completely ignored him.

Unless...

Unless she was just pretending? Maybe she just played with him, wanted to test him, to make the hunt more exciting, play the unyielding so that the reward tasted sweeter afterward.

It had to be!

Oh, his sweetheart already knew how to get him riled up! He loved a good challenge, the thrill of the hunt. He had to confess: Erwin had underestimated her.

That she actually knew him so well without knowing his name or his origin, his rank. Thank the moon goddess for the wolf instinct.

Erwin watched the friends' meal together with a quiet and complacent grin, and he couldn't help but notice a difference, which once again delimited his Lu.

When he checked the women's plates, he saw that only his mate's was filled with sweet treats. Pancakes, syrup, fresh fruit and so on. Whereas that of the others was covered with hearty and greasy food. Erwin thoughtfully stroked his hand over his chin and wondered why his Lu was the only one who chose this type of breakfast.

Whatever the reason was, he would definitely remember that his Lu has a sweet tooth.

He wished he could just see her face as she happily ate her pancake and possibly even smeared cream or syrup over her face. Erwin chuckled softly as he imagined this, and how he would be ready to lick those sweet treats from her chin, the corners of her mouth and lips, eager to find out how her skin would taste underneath.

Erwin could hardly wait to fondle those tender pink lips with his, to slide his tongue over the soft flesh to claim her hot, sinful mouth as his property.

Erwin completely ignored the inviting looks of the other women around him and waited patiently, albeit with growing anticipation and excitement for the moment when his Lu would finally come to him, just as he wanted.

And it wasn't long before his yearning request was finally answered.

Erwin gasped softly, but deeply when his sweetheart finally got up, came to him with lasciviously swinging hips. And damn! 

She had a body to die for!

Even if the moment she needed to get to his table was only a blink of an eye, that was all Erwin needed to etch every little facet of her angelic body deep into his memory.

From the back, she was already a feast for the eyes, but from the front ...

Erwin's wolf howled loudly in his innermost heart, his chest swollen with pride and every single hair on his body standing with joyful excitement.

A shiver ran through his entire body at the sight. He would have loved to devour her here and now as a whole, throwing her on his table and ripping her clothes off to make her his property here and now in front of everyone present.

Oh, how hard he had to fight himself not to put his imagination into action.

That would be too much humiliation for him as well as for his beloved, even if his instinct and his wolf wanted her with every fiber of his body.

Only the scratching of the chair on the white tiles of this diner brought him back from his hot daydreams when his Lu finally sat down opposite him. His nostrils fluttered as her addictive aroma waved to him, enticed and seduced him with the sweet promise that this would only be the start of an intense and exhausting game. A game in which Erwin was willing to use everything to make her submit to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


What did just happen here?

Erwin had expected pretty much everything, but he would never have expected THAT!

He had only subtly hinted at what he was going to do with her, wanted to spare her preparation for what was about to happen, that he would take her with him, that she had enough time to get to know him enough so that she could love him as much as he did, but that contemptuous and almost disgusted wheezing, together with an almost nasty giggle made him doubt the scope of his words.

Had he chosen the wrong words? Or maybe she didn't quite understand what happiness she could expect in the near future, what happiness was sitting opposite her, within reach. All she had to do was access and accept him. But whatever the reason was, Erwin had to clear up the misunderstanding quickly, or his partner would get a completely wrong impression. After all the effort he had put up and into his great quest, it would be a waste of precious time to stay here longer, so far away from a happy future together.

As usual, Erwin put on his poker face, relaxed his facial features and leaned on the edge of the table before locking his eyes with the ones of his mate, his Lu. Her eyes were simply wonderful. 

A color of an icy blue, so cold that it could easily freeze his own deep ocean blue to ice. A look so haunting, so deep, so ... so ... dominant and unyielding that this icy blue chased a shiver down his back, the Alpha Erwin Smith.

And he liked it.

“I think you misunderstood me, my love. What I'm trying to tell you is- ”

"Oh, I understood pretty well,  _ sir _ ." Her voice hit him in the chest like a pointed arrow, dripping with contempt when she didn't call him by his name, as he had told her. It was like dumping a bucket of icy water over your head.

“It seems to me that, once again I have just one more hopelessly crushed wannabe in front of me who thinks he can tell me that I'm the only one for him, that I have a good life with him and that I would never find a better one ever again. Right?"

Erwin couldn't argue with that. She was right at some points, but she was more than wrong about the hopelessly in love wannabe, and he would make that clear here and now.

Erwin remained calm and carefully considered what to say next. He didn't want to upset his Lu even more and show her that she had absolutely no reason to be afraid of him. As long as she was close to him, a deep inner calm filled him like never before. Therefore, he had no hesitation in convincing her of the truth behind his actions with gentle words.

“Please, dearest. Listen to me. ”

"No! Now you are listening to me! And don't call me "dearest". She stood so abruptly that the table shook. Erwin was ... shocked. For the first time in his life. What had he said or done to make her turn against him like this? Why did she refuse him? Why didn't she want him to call her like that? It felt so natural to him, it felt right, why didn't she want this?

Erwin stared into his Lu's eyes with his own ones blown wide in confusion, looking for a sign that this was just a test for him to make sure he was devoted to her, that he really wanted her, but what he found instead, inside those icy-blue eyes that fascinated him so much, was nothing more than disgust.

“I don't know how you found me and I don't care, but you'd better stop this sick love-shit right now. And I'm nobody's “dearest”, and certainly not from an arrogant, imaginary stuck-up twit like you. ”

Erwin didn't want to believe his ears. Did she just insult him? In front of everyone here?

Actually, he should be furious, enraged and mad that she questions his authority, his dominance, his manliness so publicly, but a feeling much stronger than anger overshadowed everything else. A feeling that he thought he never had to feel and that he had never been in contact with before:

Fear and despair.

His Lu, his sweetheart, his fated mater was about to reject him, to reject him as her alpha and partner.

It was like pulling the floor from under his feet. It couldn't be ... This couldn't happen!

"Please wait! Let me explain- ”

"No! You have said enough, thank you. Not interested. Have a good life." With that, she just turned and headed for the counter. Erwin reached for her, tried to grab her arm, a desperate attempt to make her stay, but to no avail. At the counter, she pulled out a thick bundle of money from her back pocket and put a couple of bills in front of the bastard that touched her before.

“I'm sorry Josh, but I have to get out of here. I've lost my appetite. We'll see you again tomorrow. Ciao girls, see you tonight. ”

“What happened, Lu? Did this guy insult you? Did he touch you? If yes, then!"

“Keep your cool, Josh. Nothing happened. Just another arrogant bastard who thinks he has an easy time with me. ” Explained his Lu to the guy she called Josh, apparently a close friend of hers and not, as Erwin had assumed, her lover.

“What's up, Lulu? What happened?" asked her friend with blazing red hair.

“Later, Sienna. I've got to get out of here."

With a quick turn, she turned and disappeared out of the door next to Erwin's table. She didn't even look at him when she left. And it hit him like a kick into his guts.

It...it just hurt. So deeply.

Erwin couldnt breathe, couldnt think, everything that just happens here was so wrong.

"Wait!" Erwin screamed and rose so quickly that his chair fell over, the loud bang echoing through the whole diner while he hastily reached for the door, but before Erwin knew it, a long, strong arm kept it closed. He looked down at the hairy arm with a low growl before he looked at the same ugly face that had already made him furious before.

“One moment, friend. What was that all about? ”

“Take your arm away immediately. I won't say it again. ” Erwin threatened in a deep, dreadful voice. His eyes drilled deeply and menacingly into Josh's, Erwin's wolf growled, his alpha aura pulsed with pure, animal power, although Erwin tends to forget that humans won't react to it as wolves do. A shame...

“So that you can run after Luna like a kicked puppy just to piss at her leg again ?! Forget it, pretty boy."

_ Luna ... _

Erwin's eyes widened again in shock as the newly acquired information slowly seeped into his mind, echoing inside his head like his own heartbeat.

His love, his Lu ... her real name was Luna. He couldnt believe his luck!

Erwin was now more than certain that their meeting was no accident. It was predetermined. Fate.

His heart was racing with excitement as he hastily swung his head around to look after her, only to watch his Luna disappear into a yellow taxi.

Erwin sighed and saw her drive away, disappointed and depressed that their first encounter ended in such a bitter defeat.

"Do you understand?"

Erwin turned around again. He hadn't realized at all that the fat guy had been talking to him all the time, but whatever he had to say was irrelevant to Erwin.

He had enough of this man's miserable attempts to stop him. Erwin was well out of his weight class and he would not be afraid to let him feel it.

He courageously grabbed Josh's wrist and pulled it away from the door, hurled the man stuck to it to the ground with a loud groan.

"Josh!" He was suddenly surrounded by 4 women who looked after him almost touchingly. Luna's friends.

“Dude, what's your problem ?! Do you think just because you have a pretty face can you do anything? ” The black-haired female roared, which Erwin bothered first and which he had rejected.

"Tch. I don't have time for this shit. Where can I find Luna? ” Erwin was determined to fight for her, and he wouldn't waste his second change as easily as the first.

“As if we were going to tell you that. Leave her alone, she's way too good for you. Get out of here." The redhead with whom Luna spoke last suddenly stood in front of him, built up in front of him. Although she only reached his chest, there was a determination in her posture that Erwin couldn't deny.

He didn't care if they told him where Luna was. He would find her. He had searched and found her across half the continent, what is a city compared to that?

“I never want to see you in my diner ever again, do you hear? If I just see you hanging around in the parking lot, I'll call the police right away. And stay away from Luna. ”

Josh stood on his feet again, supported by the 3 remaining women who looked at Erwin with the same venomous look as Luna had before.

Erwin had by no means expected such resistance. That he had so many women, and above all his loved one, against him ...

Maybe a strategic retreat was best for now, even if he absolutely didn't like it, and everything in his alpha DNA protested against it. Sometimes a step back is a step in the right direction.

“It's not over yet, do you hear? Luna will be mine, remember that. ”

"In your dreams. You will never get her. And now: Get out of here! ” Josh barked at him again and pointed to the door. Erwin turned with blowing coat and opened the door wide before slamming it shut behind him with a loud bang.

He had had enough of this. All he wanted was to find Luna to aflame her affection for him.

Erwin ran the way back to the hotel, his mind racing, shouting at him and somersaulting while still unable to believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe it, didn't want it to believe!

The longer he ran, the faster his heartbeat, the more he realized that his fated mate had actually turned him down. He didn't know how to deal with it.

Usually, all women were at his feet, would do anything for him to just look at her. There had never been a woman in his life who didn't want him.

He had to think of a plan very quickly. If he really wanted to win Luna for himself, to awaken her love and affection for him, he had to come up with something very, very quickly.

Upon arrival at the hotel, Erwin stormed straight to the parking lot, jumped into his Porsche and drove back onto the street in no time, the window wide open and his nose stuck out, hoping to catch her scent again. It was so deeply etched in his mind that he would recognize it among thousands, and as soon as he reached the diner again it waved into his nose, weak, but it was there. And he followed her trail.

His mind was working at full speed while Erwin desperately tried to figure out how to win Luna, but her last words were all he could think of:

_ "I am nobody's" dearest ", and certainly not from an arrogant, imaginary stuck-up twit like you." _

Erwin's world was no longer the same ... was complete upside down, and he didn't know yet how to correct it again.


End file.
